Harry Potter and The Promise of a Time Lord
by For The Greater Grey
Summary: Voldemort,the most feared dark lord of all time, immortal and unbeatable...too bad no one told that to Professor Grey, Harry's new Time Lord/Grey Mage Mentor from a dark future.Featuring: Harry as a Marauder, Time Travel,Neville and Sirius.AU 1st Year
1. Prologue Part 1: Rowenas Prophecy

_**Authors notes:**__ Ok quick word here...This story is like a crossover with Doctor Who but I don't really count it as one because there may be some things from Doctor Who in here (e.g. the Tardis, sonic screwdriver, a bit of History from Doctor Who) but this story is way more Harry Potter then Doctor Who and there will be only one minor character from Doctor Who (but others might get a one off mention)._

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to Harry Potter. He, his friends and his whole universe belong to J.K. As for Doctor Who... if I owned it then I'd be a very happy man but unfortunately I don't nor do I lay any claim to it or its sister shows (Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures). They belong to the BBC and there respected creators.

**Summary:** 30 years after his defeat Voldemort returns. He leads a group of secret assassins against the Ministry and the** real** Order of the Phonics, who fled Britain after being hit hard by Grindelwald's top men shortly after Dumbledore defeated him, Voldemort kills most of the Orders leaders and the newly appointed Minister Longbottom.

The Order is to spread out fighting Dark Lords all over the world, the Ministry is in panic and Voldemort is gaining new alleys. The Order calls in help from the other ministries around the world and in 5 years they are able to defeat him.

10 years of peace go by till he returns. This time he plays it cool and stays behind the senses. Going unnoticed for 2 years he makes his move with the help of Germany he takes France starting Wold War 3.

The War lasts 11 years the world population dwindles both magical and non-magical. Voldemort is this time killed by James Sirius Potter and Ted Remus Lupin. 2 years later and he risers again this time he only last 2 months before being betrayed and killed by Draco Malfoy.

5 years go past before he returns. The world is still crippled from the war and everything gets worse when Harry Potter now the leader of light falls into depression after the death of his daughter, Lily Luna Potter, and son, James Sirius Potter.

Following a prophecy from Luna Lovegood Harry and the Leader of the Order also known as Professor Grey or just simply The Professor, a Grey wizard, who happens to be the one and only Time Lord not only born with magic but by human parents, sets out on an adventure through France with the help of Bill Weasley they stumble upon the tomb of Rowena Ravenclaw.

There they discover a secret; there is more to the original prophecy than first thought. On their way out they are confronted by Voldemort. Bill is killed but Harry and Professor Grey escape with a new prophecy in hand.

After Bills funeral Harry is betrayed and killed along side Herminie by his wife, Ginny, his son, Albus Severus Potter and brother in-law Ron Weasley. Professor Grey avengers him by killing Ginny, Albus and Ron.

A year passes and Voldemort has almost won. Very few stand in his way; two of them are Professor Grey and Luna Lovegood. So far Professor Grey has played by the rules but now something going to push him over the edge and force him to break the rules, the rules of time and keep a promise he made to Lily Potter so that her son may grow up happy and loved.

**Prologue Part 1: ****Rowena's**** Prophecy**

It was a hot summer night over London or at least what remand of a city once called London. A blue police box sat beside the secret entrance to Platform 9 and 3 quarters inside the ruins of kings cross. All was quiet...until.

The doors of the police swang open as an old man stepped out. This man looked far younger than his eyes would suggest, despite his Dumbledore looks. Although his nose was unbroken, his bead both greyer and shorter, he was taller, more muscular and his once silver eyes where now dull grey.

For he was a Time Lord, a being who walks in eternity and could and had lived for hundreds of years , who had seen far more than his share of death, distraction and loss. This was his 13th and last regeneration. His most hated regeneration too but defiantly his coldest, most manipulate and cunning. All up the perfect tactician and war fighting machine.

He had a sad look with the slightest bit of annoyance. He turned back towards the box surveying his surroundings. His eyes linger for a moment on the entrance between platform 9 and 10. A tear rolled down his cheek. It was not the knowledge that the entrance would never be used again or the thought of his childhood but the body that was suck there, in-between the two platforms inside the magic entrance it's self.

It was Neville Longbottoms. Neville had been fleeing from Voldemort when he was hit in the back just as he entered the magical barrier. The curse had affected the barrier it's self and warped the shape of the bricks into the figure of Neville.

The Ministry had tried to remove it, the muggles had tried, the Order of the Phonics had tried, hell even he had tried but nothing worked. The barrier was indestructible and had sealed it's self off to all.

He spoke to the other person he knew was in the box "Luna I've told you a million times, there are some things I can't change in time."

"Can't or won't?" Luna said as she stepped out of the box hands on her hips. Even in her old age Luna still looked attracted, she had very few wrinkles for someone in her nineties, her silver hair still had a slight touch of blond in and her eyes were still as dreamy as ever or would have been had she not looked so angry.

"It's against the rules!"

"What rules?"

"The rules of time."

"Who made these rules?"

"I...I...I don't know, the Time Lords...I think."

"Well who told you them cause you're the only one I've ever meet?."

"No one. The moment we first finished fixing the Tardis I just knew them."

"Why do you always refer to it as a 'Tardis'?"

"Because that's what it is, hell the only mention of a Tardis is in the Dalek memory banks. Just accept it ok?"

"Fine. I still don't like this you, especially since you can change back to Mister Weird Blue Hair, or that hunk of man Mister Sailor Dude... or maybe even that cute little girl Lady Valentine."

Professor Grey frowned he really hated her nick names for his past regenerations. "Just cause I can change back in my regeneration cycle, thanks to my Mage powers, doesn't mean I'm going to change just for you little girl."

"I know you feel all our friends are dead and the world feels like its ending, but-."

"All our friends are dead and the world is ending."

"Oi! You listen to me I may not be some fancy dancy 'one of my kind magical Time Lord' or 'the last a of a long dead race', but I'll tell you one thing...we still have each other."

"You're right." She smiled as he engulfed her in a hug, "and don't forget the prophecy." He smiled at the face she made.

Luna reached into her pocket and took out a blue crystal ball. "You know I really hate this thing."

Professor Grey chuckled. "Funny considering you make them."

"Well maybe if it said something different from the original prophecy then I might like it a bit better. But no it had to be sealed. Why can't you just pop back to Rowena's time and hear the prophecy then?"

"I learnt my lesson last time I messed with time."

"You mean the time that you taught the Marauders Defence against the Dark Arts for almost seven years?"

"Ha... I was almost stuck there if it hadn't been for-"

He never finished his sentence before Luna fell to the ground. Professor Grey fell to his knees pulling Luna close. Pulling out his wand and looking for injury. He saw the damage of a cutting curse, straight through her back puncturing her lung and scraping her heart.

"Luna it will be okay...stay with me!" Professor Grey cried.

"No... it's too late fo-"

"Shhhh... Save your strength" He was crying now tears falling down his face.

"No... Please listen, just listen... go back... save Harry... save me" She leaned closer to him. "Promise me this." She said before kissing him.

"I Promise"

"I love you." She said before going stiff.

Professor Grey cried as he closed her eyes. "I love you too Luna."

A clapping sound filled the air as a figure steeped out of the shadows it was Voldemort. "Oh... Am I interrupting something." He said a deathly smile upon his face.

"Riddle you son of a bi-" Professor Grey stopped abruptly as a flashing light caught his attention. Both he and Voldemort turned towards the shattered remains of the prophecy. 'Luna must have dropped it' Professor Grey thought.

The piecers flew into the air before reassembling into the shape of a raven. It floated over to Neville's hand before speaking in a voice that Professor Grey recognised as belonging to Rowan Ravenclaw.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

_One shall go unmarked...for he will be crucial to Tom's demise... If either the marked or unmarked shall fall...The world will turn to darkness... then the only one who can save us...The Lord of Time, the one who calls himself Grey... must keep his promise to Lady Potter and Lovegood... he must do what he fears most...and break the rules of time...or all shall fail"_

_**Authors notes:**__ Ok that was part 1. Part 2 will be Professor Grey breaking the rules of time and Harrys introduction .Feel free to leave a Review._


	2. Prologue Part 2: Breacking the rules

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to Harry Potter. He, his friends and his whole universe belong to J.K. As for Doctor Who... if I owned it then I'd be a very happy man but unfortunately I don't nor do I lay any claim to it or its sister shows (Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures). They belong to the BBC and there respected creators.

**Prologue Part 2: Breaking the rules**

Voldemort had a look of pure evil on his face. "So this is how it ends...I kill you then I am invincible..." He looked towards Professor Grey only to see that he was gone. "Where the hell did you-"

Suddenly Seven red bolts of magic shoot out of the shadows. Voldemort raised a shield. The first hit followed by the second, the third, fourth, fifth, sixth and finally the seventh which shattered his shield.

Voldemort scanned the shadows using his mage-sight (a way of seeing magic) to look for his target. Spotting something in the shadows he launched a killing curse at it. Scoring a direct hit, but there was no scream. No body fell out of the shadows.

Voldemort turned to the left seeing a blue lightning bolt soaring towards him 'a decoy' he thought, remembering the first thing he had seen in the shadows. Voldemort knew that type of magic it was elemental and therefore powerful but easy to manipulate.

Voldemort raised his left hand, wand held in his right; he seemed to grab the spell out of the air before channelling it down through his arm, across his body building up more power for it, it moved up his right arm and out his wand, towards the direction where it first appeared.

Professor Grey seemed to magically appear out of the shadows, as if he were part of them; he waited for the spell to come towards him. When it was about a meter away from him he thrust his wand forward rebounding it back at Voldemort, while at the same time increasing the speed and power to insane levels.

Voldemort ducked, the spell misted him by center meters. "You missed," he said, smirking in a pure evil way.

"Wasn't aiming for you," Professor Grey replied.

Voldemort spun around seeing that the spell had reflected off the blue box and was now coming straight at him faster than ever. With no time to doge and no time to defend himself, Voldemort was hit in the chest.

Voldemort was sent flying back, his wand snapped as he hit the wall before falling to the floor. "So this is how it ends," Voldemort sighed being unable to stand because of his now broken limbs.

"No," Professor Grey answered, "This is only just the beginning. Look... _Avada Kedavra"_ The green light raced toward Voldemort but just as it was a few meters away a brick fell from the roof blocking the curse.

"See...I can't kill you..." Professor Grey walked over to his blue box, "But, I know who can."

"You're the last who opposes me," said Voldemort, smiling as he continued talking, "and you can't even kill me. Face it now there is no one left who can stop me."

"You're right Tom _now _I am the only one who opposes you," He turned towards the police box. The doors opened with a snap of his fingers and the heart of the Tardis began to pulse a low golden and silver light.

"No! You wouldn't... You can't... You're still afraid...What about the rules!"

"Wrong, Tom do you know why I was afraid of breaking the rules?"

"You where weak...you are weak...you couldn't stand the power of time..."

"Wrong again, Tom I was afraid of what would happen to the people around me. But not anymore! Because you know why? I don't have anyone left and it's all thanks to you. I have nothing to lose," as the Professor said this the heart of the Tardis opened and the light brightened. The light spread throughout the station surrounding Professor Grey before homing in on Voldemort. It hit him with a combination of the powers of love, time and death before his body, soul, mind and magic turned to dust.

The last sound which was heard over the station before the time line was destroyed and rewritten was a wheezing/groaning noise accompanied by a flashing blue light and a strong wind. But even as the Tardis disappeared and time changed forever a slight bit of golden light remained. The light shined on the real prophecy and began to broadcast the whole thing back trough time.

* * *

**Date:** 2nd May 1998

**Location:** A magical gap in time and space, in-between this world and the next

"Oh yes." Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross, you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to...let's say...board a train."

"And where would it take me?" Harry asked.

"O-" Dumbledore was interrupted by a wheezing/groaning noise as a blue police box appeared out of nowhere. The doors opened and a person who Dumbledore recognized as Professor Grey stepped out. Dumbledore also noted that he looked younger than the last time he had seen him. Last time he had looked like he had been in his late 30's now he looked like he was in his early 20's.

With his silver eyes, jet black hair, perfect smile and blue rimmed glasses he looked a lot like Harry except taller, more heroic looking and his hair wasn't quite as messy. Of cause Professor Grey had always looked like James Potter so it came no surprise to Dumbledore that he resembled Harry.

"Professor Grey, my old friend." Dumbledore extended his hand.

"Good to see you Albus." Professor Grey shook Dumbledore's hand.

"What brings you here?"

"Events in the future," Grey said he half glanced at Harry.

Dumbledore saw the glance and quickly began introductions, "oh, where are my manners, Harry this is Professor Grey. He's a famous time-travelling wizard. He also taught at Hogwarts for almost 7 year and I believe he was very good friends with the Marauders. Professor Grey this is Harry Potter, do you remember when he was a baby?"

"Yes I do." Professor Grey said while shaking Harry's hand,"I am sorry to say the last time I saw you was at your funeral."

"What?" Harry was shocked before remembering that this man was a time traveller, "how did I...how did I die?"

Professor Grey sighed, "I am sorry to tell you this but it must be done...you where betrayed."

"By who?" Harry asked.

"Now is not the time for this desiccation, nor is it for you to waste valuable time ranting and arguing with me about how wrong you think I am. Very important things are at hand."

"Like what?" Harry asked slightly annoyed.

"Harry I am sure Professor Grey has something very important to tell us," Dumbledore said trying to calm him down.

"I am sorry that I upset you Harry it seems that I have a bit too much adrenalin sti- ," Professor Grey was interrupted by the appearance of a calming potion. The Professor waved his hand over the potion, cheeking for poisons, before nodding and swallowing the potion. "It seems potions in this place are much better flavoured then Madam Pomfreys.

"Anyway, it is not what I have to say to you It is more of what I have to show you," Professor Grey then pointed his wand at his temple and drew a silverly substance before swishing it around the room. The memory of the events at Kings Cross began to play with Professor Grey filling in the blanks here and there.

As they watch Luna's death all three of them where crying. Dumbledore had a look of shock at hearing the whole prophecy, Harry just grumbled about his life never being easy. Then the fight began, followed by Tom's death this left both Dumbledore and Harry wide eyed at the sheer power of the Tardis.

"So this is why you're here to try and stop him before this war gets out of hand?" Harry asked after the memory had returned to Professor Greys head.

"Yes...the problem is my plan involves doing one of the most risky things I could ever do but has the best chance to fulfil the prophecy," answered Professor Grey.

"Just one question; why are you telling Dumbledore and me about this why not just go ahead with the plan?" Harry asked.

"That's a good question and the answer to that question is if I decide to go ahead with my plan, I will need the both of you to help me," answered Professor Grey.

"Just what is so _risky_ about this plan?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well this plan sort of involves me breaking a rule of time," Professor Grey replied sheepishly.

"Define 'sort of', which rule? And what will happen if you break it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sort of as in defiantly, the rule is the one about not changing fixed events and since this event is so magger nearly anything could happen; the universe could collapse, time could stop, people or memories could be yanked back or forwards in time, other fixed events could be thrown into flux, maybe even cracks in time but the main thing that _will _happen is a time/space, universal explosion of this and probably more the one other time line before being rewritten."

* * *

**10 minutes latter outside the gap in space and time**

... _Slash..._the sword of Gryffindor sliced the snake's head of. Neville Longbottom stood there for a full second before the sword produced a golden light. "What the...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neville screamed with pain as his mind was ripped away from him and sent back trough time. As he passed through the time vortex he heard a faint voice as if from far away...

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

_One shall go unmarked...for he will be crucial to Tom's demise... If either the marked or unmarked shall fall...The world will turn to darkness... then the only one who can save us...The Lord of Time, the one who calls himself Grey... must keep his promise to Lady Potter and Lovegood... he must do what he fears most...and break the rules of time...or all shall fail"_

**_Authors notes: _**_Prologue is done. Next up is the first chapter and introduction of two friends from professor greys past. Also I would like to know what you think of my version of the prophecy, just leave a short review telling me what you think of it._


	3. Chapter 1: Moony to the Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to Harry Potter. He, his friends and his whole universe belong to J.K. As for Doctor Who... if I owned it then I'd be a very happy man but unfortunately I don't nor do I lay any claim to it or its sister shows (Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures). They belong to the BBC and there respected creators.

**Chapter 01: Agent Moony to the Rescue **

The Tardis creaked and clunked, bouncing from side to side through a severely damaged time vortex. Inside the Tardis, Professor Grey fought to stay standing. It was almost like before Professor Grey discovered the Tardis' stabilises. The Tardis sparked and electricity sizzled across the main control panel.

Small fires began under the control panel; a quick wand less charm from The Professor protected the control panel. "Merlin's shaggy Beard!" Cursed Professor Grey, "This is the worst ride since Teddy's idea of apperating and portkeying being able to... Oh son of a bitc-!"

The Tardis fell out of the time vortex as Professor Grey was sent flying towards the door. He tried to grab the console. He succeeded, but only for a second before the lever gave way opening the door. Sparks flew from the console burning his hand as he lost his grip and went flying out the door.

Professor Grey looked to see that his left hand had caught hold of the hat stand. The hat stand that had become stuck in the doorway; the hat stand that Luna had insisted he keep. Once again Luna had saved him but this time from beyond the grave!

Sure on any other day Professor Grey could have easily saved himself but not today. Today he was too tired, his magic core was too drained and his heart was still full of lose. His fight with Voldemort was not the only battle he had endured over the last hours.

The Tardis had been low on power and need 24 hours near a Rift in time or some other similar power source to power up. Professor Grey and the last 12 members of the order (including Luna) had gone to a secret chamber under Hogwarts, where a power source was located.

21 hours till Death Eaters found them, the battle raged for 2 and a half hours till only Professor Grey and Luna Lovegood stood. Many people had died in this fight, Teddy Lupin was killed by part of the roof caving in, Georg Weasley's wand backfired killing him instantly, Professor Grey's cousin was killed in a sword battle against 5 of Voldemort's personal assassins, Fleur Weasley and her sister Gabriele were killed by a group of Werewolves.

Many other members of the order died before the battle was over. Professor Grey had only gotten 3 hours of sleep in between this battle and his face off with Voldemort; most of his sleep had been constant nightmares.

Luna had slept by his side as he relived the deaths of his parents, his godfather, the people who had trained him, Minerva McGonagall's fall through the veil of death, Filius Flitwick being squashed by a giant, Hagrid's soul being taken by dementors.

Professor Grey shock his head to clear the memories flowing back, he would have to rely on his occlumency and Time Load mind to keep him sain. His eyes widened as he looked over the city of London, he cursed as he spotted a clock tower right in the path of the Tardis, but not just any tower but Big Ben it's self.

Using his super human strength, The Professor swung himself up into the Tardis by his left hand. He sprinted to the control console pushing the lever that closed the doors, then hitting the emergence space warp button.

The Tardis disappeared just as it scraped the clock face of Big Ben. The Tardis slingshoted it's self up through space before the power cut out and then gravity sent it spinning back down towards earth. Professor Grey gritted his teeth; he knew he had pushed the Tardis too far, too hard; he shouldn't have stayed inside that gap in time too long.

But he had and the consequences had been the Tardis fluid lines were damaged, badly. The G-Forces over come him as the world went black.

* * *

Remus J. Lupin, also known as Moony, staggered out of the pub at One Thirty AM. He wasn't even half as drunk as he looked; most of what he felt was grief. Grief for those he had lost, Lily and James Potter dead, their son missing along with Sirus Black and Peter Pettigrew.

He activated the Portkey that he wore around his neck with the activation phrase "_Moony's drunk and he wants to go home_."

He arrived just outside his cottage, hidden deep inside the woods near the outskirts of London, as he regained his footing from the portkey travel he heard a wheezing/groaning noise. He recognised this noise and immediately turned his attention to the sky where a blue box appeared.

His eyes widened as he watched the blue box fall from the sky, well actually now that he saw it closer and thanks to his werewolf enhanced eyes he could tell it had taken a lot of damage; the windows were smashed, parts of the outside were burnt and the little blue light on top was cracked.

The ground shook as it impacted on the forest floor about 100 meters away from Remus. The shock-wave would have knocked him from his feet if it wasn't for his werewolf strength. He run towards the crash site, letting his animal instincts take over he was there in mere seconds.

He reached into his robs and withdrew a small key as he slid down the side of the creator. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Due to the fact that the Tardis had crashed on its side, he had to crawl through the door.

Using his superhuman strength he climbed across the wall, which moments ago had been the floor, to the control panel. He rolled up his left sleeve and began pressing buttons on his vortex manipulator, which he remembered was once owned by his favourite professor and had been given as a present to him when he first became a Marauder and later upgraded when he became a time agent.

**Note**: For readers who do not know what a vortex manipulators is Google it or better yet go watch Doctor Who.

He entered a pass code into the Tardis' console, thank God for the emergency power, making the vortex manipulator interface with the console. A quick diagnostic and power conversion from the vortex manipulator and the Tardis was standing up right.

Black smoke billowed from the console; it seemed the Tardis had taken more damage than Moony had first thought. His face showed alarm as he saw the power levels reach critical. He had to find a way to lower them before the Tardis went into a supernova class explosion.

"Zigzag switch... god dam it! ...Lupin... seven down, two up." A whizzing voice shouted from beneath the floor.

Moony dived for the switch, flowing the instructions from the voice under the floor, he sighed a sigh of relief as the power levels decreased. He jumped a meter into the air at the sound of a trap door opening followed by an old man staggered out.

He didn't recognise him at first except that he vaguely resembled Dumbledore but it was the eyes that did it. Not the colour, the shape or the size but that look, that look of such power, such determination but such age and sadness.

"Professor...Grey." His voice came out uneven full of great sadness but the tiniest ray of hope and happiness.

He remembered all the good times he had with The Professor. The seven years that the Professor taught him DADA at Hogwarts and the four or so years after, how he and his friends found out that their favourite Professor was a time and space traveling alien from the future, how the Professor became one of their closest friends and even how he reviled himself to be a fellow Marauder.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry." The professor coughed as he lowered himself to the ground.

"What for Professor?"

"I... I'm dying and have failed you... failed everyone... failed the... universe."

"Dying? Regenerate Professor. Regenerate. Please Regenerate." Lupin broke down in tears.

"Everyone must... die, eventually... even me. My life... has gone... on enough. I've used... all my chances and... now it's time... to say goodnight."

"No! I can't lose you too." Remus gripped Professor Greys hand as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Moony."

"Sweet dreams."

As Moony began to walk away from Professor Grey, tears in his eyes, a burning light appeared behind him. He turned to see dancing lights of gold and yellow forming flames, burning flames of life, of regeneration, of a new Professor Grey.

**Author's notes: **Sorry that this took so long. About half way through this chapter I lost all interest in this story. The thing that got me back on track was a few hours ago when randomly flipping through TV channels I came across Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. So everyone out there can thank the makers of this wonderful movie and of cause J.K Rolling, who if you don't know you are an idiot, made this magical universe which we call Harry Potter for inspiring me to write more.

Got a **Question**?

Send me a PM or leave a review and I'll try to answer as best as possible.


	4. Chapter 2:Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to Harry Potter. He, his friends and his whole universe belong to J.K. As for Doctor Who... if I owned it then I'd be a very happy man but unfortunately I don't nor do I lay any claim to it or its sister shows (Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures). They belong to the BBC and there respected creators.

**Chapter 2: The not so great or even slightly epic escape **

Remus Lupin watched the sleeping man laying on his own sofa, the man how taught him so much about magic, time, space and even life it's self. He had changed so much sense Remus had last saw him, but even recently after his latest regeneration he was still the kind man that Lupin had meet during his first year at Hogwarts, he was still Professor Grey.

Even tho it had been several hours since the Professor had cheated death once again, Remus had still not taken in the Professors new look. This 'new' Professor made Moony feel a little uneasy, espousal in the way he looked.

His eyes where green, the same shade as Lily and Harrys. His hair was long, just like Sirius, but instead of black it was brown, like Remus was before it started going grey due to being a werewolf. He had Harrys face, which consisted of Lily's cheekbones and James smile. All up the Professor brought up way to many unhappy and depressing thoughts at the moment.

What made Moony even more sad was the he had not had long to talk to Professor Grey before he had collapsed. He had gone on and on about how he should be dead, ignoring or simply not listening to Lupins questions, for awhile there he had began talking to imaginary people. It was oblivious to Remus what was happening, the Professor was suffering from regeneration sickness.

He closed his eyes and leaned back on his recliner, listening to the rain which had started about an hour ago. He would just rest his eyes only for a few minutes...

* * *

He was woken late in the afternoon by a wheezing/groaning. "No, Padfoot I don't want green jam in my socks..." He shook his head to clear the dream from his mind. By the time he came to his sense's the noise had faded and Professor Grey was gone.

* * *

Unlike the other prisoners of Azkaban Sirius Black also known as Padfoot, was not screaming, laughing insanely or shouting at other convicts to 'shut the hell up'. No, for Sirius Black once famous Auror, once proud Marauder and once quiet the ladies man, was happy, very happy. A happiness which not even the dementors of Azkaban could steal away from him.

He looked at the ring on his right index finger, a ring hidden from everyone except him and his fellow Marauders, a ring created by Professor Grey, a ring which could be used to send an SOS to the Tardis itself.

The ring had a picture of a grim, with a golden letter M above and the word 'Padfoot' along the bottom. At the moment the ring was flashing Blue and slightly warm to the touch, this meant that the Tardis was nearby.

Suddenly, everything went quite. No screaming, no laughter, no shouting. Sirius couldn't even feel the effects of the dementors. It was like time itself had stopped; in fact this is almost exactly what had happen.

And then he heard that noise, that wonderful, lifesaving, wheezing/groaning noise. He sat there in his cell just listening and waiting. It wasn't long before an unfamiliar voice told him to move a way from the small barded window.

A moment after Sirius moved away from the window, a blue light filled his cell right before the whole wall disappeared. Padfoot smiled at the grey cloaked figure standing in the door way of a familiar blue police box, which was besides possessing the ability to float in mid air, was rather odd in the fact that it was bigger on the inside than the outside.

The man in the grey cloak spoke as he lowered the sonic blaster which moments ago had made the wall disappear "Padfoot... **T**ine **A**nd **R**elative..."

"**D**imensions **I**n **S**pace... Professor" Sirius paused as he took a deep breath. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good..."

"Mischief managed, Sirius, Mischief managed!" Professor Grey smiled as he lowered his hood before exstendoning his had to Sirius. "Welcome aboard Mister Black."

"Good to be aboard Mister Grey" Padfoot shacked Greys hand as he stepped into the Tardis.

Professor Grey pulled out a small white box which he threw across the floor of Sirius prison cell. "Padfoot would you like to do the owners."

Sirius turned back from looking at the box to the Professors hand which held a small, silver, blue, metal, torch like device. Sirius reached out and took the torch like device.

"New face, new sonic screwdriver and a sonic blaster. Exactly how many years have you been away? What happen to that time-lock thingy you told me about? Plus what's up with the weird box? And don't even get me started on how plain the Tardis looks" Sirus waved his hand around the white walled Tardis.

"Ok first things first, the blaster is Remus. I ah... borrowed it along with his vortex manipulator" The Professor gave a sheepish smile as he taped the wrist band on his left arm. "I had to skip the internal Tardis self reappear program. So that's why it looks so 'plain'. I broke the time-lock with the help of a prophecy, a hell load of magic and a bunch of other wibbly wobbly timey wimey... stuff. I've been away for 597... No 600 years. Yep defiantly 600 years."

"That would make you what... 1260."

"Sirius! I am only 1226 thank-you very much." Both of them burst into laughter. "So ... let me explain this box. It's called a shape shifter box and it can well... shift its shape into any living organism. It's sort of like an artificial pet; it needs food, water, sleep and all those other things needed to live. I've locked it on to your biometrical signal."

"So this things going to what replace me in prison?"

"Bingo."

"But isn't it a bit cruel to leave it here?"

"As you just said it is an it, an object, a thing. It's sort of like those muggle robots that disarm bombs, ther-" Suddenly Professor Grey turned towards the console in the center of the Tardis. "Padfoot, quickly activate the box! Come on! Time wards don't fail me now."

Sirius pointed the sonic screwdriver at the box, then pressed the button, the blue light flashed and the screwdriver embittered a high pitch screech before the box transformed into a perfect copy of Sirius.

"And we are out of here" exclaimed the Professor.

"Ah... Professor aren't you forgetting something?"

"No I don... ops" said a rather embarrassed Professor Grey as he adjusted the sonic blaster before firing it at the place where the huge gap in the wall was. The blue light revealed a now perfectly intact wall. As the last sounds of a wheezing/groaning noise echoed over Azkaban, time once again began to flow.

* * *

Sirius bonded out of the Tardis and after Professor Grey into an attic, but not just any attic it was Professor Greys own attic. "Wow! Sure feels good to be back here again! Professor."

"Shhh... Sirus, you'll wake Harry up."

"Harry's here?"

"Yeah... right down stars in the crib. Stole him right of the doorstep of number four, Privet Drive."

"Down there by himself?"

"I got my house elf Wimey watching him."

"So Professor what's the plan now?"

"Better take a seat Padfoot. There's a lot to talk about and I'm going to need a drink because tomorrow... I go to war... a time war."

"Time war?"

"The Last Great Time War... cause given a second chance I am not going to let the Time Lords die not again... never again."

**A/N: **For all those looking forward to reading about the Time War... too bad cause it's time to skip forwards. To when? No idea, yet anyway. Yes I know Professor Grey stoped time and that will be explained... later.


	5. Chapter 3: A Mad Man in a Blue Box

_**Authors notes:**__ Sorry for the huge wait I blame school, skyrim, my new job, skyrim, the vaction my family and I took, skyrim, my poor health, skyrim, writers block, skyrim, general lazzyness and skyrim. As some of you may see I've done a tiny bit of editing to the privies chapters and a lot of editing to the prologue. I've also added a disclaimer too. Talking about which._

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to Harry Potter. He, his friends and his whole universe belong to J.K. As for Doctor Who... if I owned it then I'd be a very happy man but unfortunately I don't nor do I lay any claim to it or its sister shows (Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures). They belong to the BBC and there respected creators.

**Chapter 3: A Mad Man in a Blue Box**

Minerva McGonagall smiled to herself, as she finished her tea. "Now tell me your real reason for coming to see me, Amelia." She said with an amused look in her eyes.

Amelia Bones gulped; this conversation was not going as she had planned. "I've told you Minerva. Some files have gone missing from the Ministry Archives and I just need you to answer some questions about one of the past teachers of Hogwarts. You have no reason to not believe me."

"I do believe that all you want is to ask some questions. But what I also know is that those files were long since removed from the archives and that you were never classified anywhere near high enough to access said files, if they still existed. But what I want to know is..."

Suddenly Amelia felt the tip of a wand on her neck as a voice filled the room. "... Why you really want to know about Professor Grey?"

Amelia's eyes widened, "Professor Snape I didn't know that you would be joining us today. You do know that that threatening the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement can end you up in a cell deep under Azkaban? And this time not even Dumbledore will be able to get you out."

"And you of cause you would know that digging around at these type of files could land you in your own jail cell on the other side of the world, certacy of the Order of the Phoenix," The Potions Professor Continued, "Now answer my question!"

Amelia bit back a smart ass comet as the wand dug deeper into the back of her neck. "I... I'm worried for my Niece."

"Of cause," Said Minerva, "How long have you known? Severus put down the wand."

After Severus lowered his wand Minerva began to talk quickly to Amelia. "Listen to me if want to know the truth. Then when you wake up follow these instructions to the letter." She slipped a small piece of parchment into Amelia's pocket.

'Wait, wake up' Amelia thought, than it all made sense. The tea, Severus being here, how relaxed they both seemed, Minerva's panic after she learnt why Amelia had been asking her these questions about Professor Grey; It all lead to one conclusion they had drugged her and even before she had finished thinking this idea through her world went blank.

* * *

Aberforth Dumbledore, was a happy man, he enjoyed his job, he had his goats, he was away from the public, he had his pub and most of all he knew things that his older brother Albus had no idea about. For example while his brother believed that Aberforth was firmly on his side, even if Aberforth hated him , Aberforth knew that his real alliance was to the original Order of the Phoenix some of whom had secretly remanded in Britain after they had been outcast.

But his crowning achievement had to be the going ons that occurred right here under his pub right within walking distance of his own brothers own domain. Talking of which here was a witch, no pun intended, who looked like she was here for a reason... other then getting drunk of cause.

The female figure was clocked in a black robe and walked like she had just woken up. Aberforth grinned as she approached the counter now the face of calm. She was good alright, defiantly highly trained and skilled but she lacked the proper knowledge and ability to sense the hidden wards in and around the bar, that told him her identity.

Before she could open her mouth he greeted her "Hello Madam Bones bit hot for those black robes I would think."She looked like a deer caught in the head lights, she was defiantly out of practice, or she would of if he could see through her anti-vision charm around her hood. "No questions. Through here take the first room on the left and down the stairs behind the bookcase. Well what are you waiting for? Go!"

She hurried on still unaware as the words took affect again making everyone but a select few in and around the bar forget about ever seeing her here.

* * *

Mad-eye Moody grunted as he heard the bookcase roll aside and the sound of feet hitting the stone stairs as there owner hurried down them. Then he heard the knock on the metal door in front of him. "Name, purpose of visit and Password," he grinded as he imagined the stunned silence on the other side of the door as she, of cause he already knew who she was, recognised his gruff voice.

"Amelia Bones, Information, Buffalo" her calm voice sounded back.

He nodded to the doorman who pulled a leaver and the big heavy door swung open. "Put this on," he said as he handed her a bright orange arm band, "and get in here."

"Moody why ar-"

"Shhhh, not a word, come with me now."

She nodded as she put on the arm band as he took her by the other arm and lead her into the main room. Her highly trained investigation eyes took in her surroundings. The room she was an exact copy of the pub above except classier, cleaner and much livelier.

The room was split into five different parts. The first was the bar in the top left hand corner, then there was the five dinning booths in the bottom left corner, over in the top right hand corner was a stage about half a meter high with a performing band already half way through a song, down in the right hand corner was a few low stakes card tables and the final part was a huge fire place with three armchairs positioned between the stage and the card table.

"What is this place Moody?" Amelia asked.

"A place of solitude, a place outside ministry control, somewhere where someone can express their opinion without racism or bigotry and above all a god dam good place to have a nice night among friends." Moody answered her, "as you can see everyone here is wearing an arm band, just like you, they have basic enchantments such as trust-bond, secret-bearing and anti-identifier. You can also see that there colour coded. Yours is orange meaning you are a visitor, while mine is yellow meaning I'm part of the security team."

She nodded, still a bit nervous and unsure about this. He led her over to one of the dinning booths. "We have some time before you can go see the info-man about a certain friend of mine," Moody informed her, "We can sit here and talk a set of privacy-wards will stop any eavesdroppers."

As the two took their sits opposite each other Moody signalled a women with a white arm band. "Bring us a pot of tea please"

"I'll put it on your tab, sir." She responded.

"Thanks dear." He said as she made her way back though a door behind the bar.

"You know I really don't like being drugged," Amelia said eyeing Moody spuriously.

"Yeah, not my fault. Didn't even know it was you coming til I got a message from Aberforth up top."

"What? Didn't Minerva or Severus tell you it was me?"

"Nope, not enough time. The drug only last about 20 or so minutes. All I got was a prearranged sign from Filius."

"How many people are in on this...this... conspiracy." At that moment the women with the white arm band came back with a tray consisting of a pot of tea, two tea cups and matching sauces.

"Thanks." Said Amelia, the girl nodded at her and backed away eyeing the orange band on her arm.

Moody smiled at this. "Most people here don't trust any outsider."

"Why's that?" Amelia asked.

"Bad times, very bad times. The Ministry isn't exactly the hero that they want us to believe there are, anymore at least." He waited for Amelia to nod and took a sip of tea before continuing, "Now back to this so called conspiracy of yours. To tell the truth not many of us are really in on it much"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the only reason I know is because the info-man brought me in on it and even he was being very shifty about it."

"Ok. What about Dumbledore does he know anything?"

"No. Thank god. At Hogwarts only the perversely mentioned three Minerva, Severus and Filius are in the know."

"Oh."

They sat for a moment in peace, just two old friends having a nice drink of tea. Till he asked "So...how did you find out?"

She gulped down a mouth full of tea before speaking "It all started about a year ago when Susan and I were out in the ally. I looked away for only a moment and when I looked back she was gone."

* * *

"Susan! Susan!...Susan!" Amelia rushed though the crowded ally, "Susan! Susan!...Where are you! SUSAN!"

* * *

"It was the most terrifying 10 minutes of my life Moody. Not knowing where she was. We both know what can happen to children who go missing. We've both seen the reports and all the awful things that happen to those children all of which was going through my head at the time. Then I found her outside Flourish and Blotts talking to a kid about her age."

* * *

"Susan! Thank Merlin. You're ok."

"Auntie I-" Susan was interrupted as her Aunt pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"Aun-"

"Do you hear me? Never ever, ever wonder off on me again! Got it!"

"Yes Aunt Amelia. Sorry"

"It's ok now Susan. Oh, who's your friends he-" She stooped as she laid eyes on the kid that had been talking to her niece.

* * *

"I almost had a heart attack Moody. He looked just like a younger version of James. It was him, it was Harry Potter but at the time I didn't know because he had hazel instead of green eyes and he didn't have the scar either. Cheeky boy even introduced himself as Harold Smith and I feel for it hook, line and sinker. It wasn't long till the two of them where sending owls to and from and flue calling each other. Harry was there, at Susan's last birthday, that's when I meet him, Professor Grey that is. He went by the name John Smith. It was only the last month when I found a letter that Susan was writing to Harry. She knew Moody all this time about who 'Harold' really was."

"I think I get it know. You started snooping around, looking up old records about the Potters."

"Yes and what I found out... Did you know that the potters are more closely related to the Blacks then just through Dorea?"

"Really?"

"Yes and as most people know the Blacks are famous for their metamorphmagus genes. That's how he does it, how he hides his scar and changes his eyes."

"The boy's a metamorphmagus?"

"Exactly. But that's not the most interesting part. I kept looking back through the files it's hard to find but it's there little tinny references to a John Smith all the way back to the original Potters. But that was all I could get. You know me I widened my search into the muggle world. And boy did I find a lot on John Smith but even more then that another name kept turning up."

"Professor Grey?"

"No just 'The Professor' but it didn't take long for me to make the connection between these two different names, John Smith and The Professor, appearing all over history and the only real time traveller on magical record, what little there is anyway."

"So what you're saying is you think that all three names belong to the one person?"

"Yes, yes I am. You see the name Professor Grey only appears in the magical world while the name The Professor seems to appear more often in the muggle word as for John Smith I believe it's a fake name that he prefers."

"That would make sense. But what other proof do you have? Any pictures or photos?"

"Strangely all the photos of him seem to have gone all blurry around him and pictures and paintings seem to go missing a lot. But there is one thing I found the blue box."

"That's Professor Greys shipy thing isn't it?"

"Yes it's called a Tardis I believe. Anyway it keeps appearing around references to all three names. Hieroglyphics in Egypt, paintings in France, statues in Rome, a stainless glass window in the Vatican, dream time legends from Aboriginal Australians, even a dance that the Native Americans invented and so many more."

"I'm impressed Amelia."

"The more I learnt the more determent I became."

"Why?"

"Because through all my research one thing appeared at nearly ever mention of these name?"

"And what was that?"

"A list of the dead."

"Amelia it's time now." She nodded as the two of them stood up having finished their tea ages ago he led her over to the nearby wall where he spoke softly before pulling her straight through what had been moments ago a solid brick wall down a stair case and into a small but cosy room.

It had a muggle monitor of some kind mounted to the wall showing what appeared to be both the muggle and magical stock market, a small but warmly lit fireplace, a cabinet of different alcoholic beverages and a card table where a man and three goblins where just collecting their winnings or at least the man was, the goblins look rather sour as they left the room in a huff.

The man laughed at this as he flashed his wand around the room and perfectly transfigured the card table and fold out chairs into three armchairs and a coffee table. "Moody would you please go ask Aberforth to retrieve my files labelled Grey and Potter. While I entertain my guest"

"Sure thing boss." Moody said sarcastically as he started back up the stairs.

"Ha ha! Very funny Moody" The only response was a grunt as he continued up the stairs "Thank-you. So... a seat Amelia?"

"Only my friends call me Amelia" She said as she sat opposite him.

"Oh I'm hurt Amy, you don't recognise an old friend like me?"At that moment the multicoloured gold, black and silver arm band that he wore pulsed with energy before the anti-identify charm lifted and she recognised him.

"Sirius?" She said in shock, "but how? No it can't be you. I saw you no less than two months ago rotting away in prison while I was inspecting the new safety measures at Azkaban."

"Oh but it is me and what more I'm going to tell you a tale. A tale of friends, of a spy, of a betrayal and of a mad man in a blue box."

_**Authors notes:**__ My longest Chapter to date I could have gone on but it seemed so perfect to end it there. Any questions? Send a PM or leave a Review. I may answer it directly to you or tell you that the answer may appear in a future chapter._


	6. Chapter 4: Hogwarts Here we Come

_**Authors notes:**_I know it's been a long time but don't worry I'm not dead…yet. Also I blame delays on my dead laptop which meant I had to rewrite the last part of this chapter and lost a side story that I was writing for this sires.

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to Harry Potter. He, his friends and his whole universe belong to J.K. As for Doctor Who... if I owned it then I'd be a very happy man but unfortunately I don't nor do I lay any claim to it or its sister shows (Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures). They belong to the BBC and there respected creators.

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts Here we Come**

"Whoa that's amazing. He stopped time with magic. Two energies that are barley at balance in nature let alone the hand of man. Seriously?"

"I'm more Sirrius than I've ever been in my whole life."

Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, groaned. "Really Sirius, really. You still haven't grown out of that stupid pun?"

Sirrius Black grinned his doggish grin right back at her frowning face. "Never have, never will. But as to your question; yes he did. Although it's not as simple as it may seem. In fact the Professor was only using a by-product of the residual dimensional radiation that his Tardis had absorbed by traveling through the gape in time and space to separate the flow of time by channelling it through a special set of magical wards that surround Azkaban called class F time wards. They are what was able to blend magic and time."

"These wards, how exactly did they come to be?"

"No one really knows, but if I had to guess I'd say that some time in his future, our past, the Professor will erected said wards around the prison."

"Now I remember why I stepped down from all this madness."

"Amelia you've meet him before, travelled with him even, you've seen him save this world and many like it over and over again…. Oh don't look so surprised I'm an information broker now it's my job to know this, plus you didn't exactly try to hide it. That was a nice front you gave to Moody out there, but we both know that you've been researching him for decades. I have to ask; why are you so concerned about him? You know that he'll never put Susan in danger."

"Yes you're right I know he would never put her in danger, if it could be avoided. And I have seen him do wonderful amazing things for both humanity and others throughout the universe; but I've also seen his dark side. I've seen him burn more fierce than a galaxy of supernovas, defy the laws of magic, protect the weak and innocent, punish the whickered, even show compassion to his oldest enemies but through all this the scariest thing of all, the thing that makes him who he is, is that sense of loss that he carries with him through all of time and space. Even when he was younger, the first time I meet him, he was so alone in the universe. Even years later when I saw him again, teaching at Hogwarts, he still had that same feeling of loss, only greater than before. I can only imagine what hardships and tragedies have befallen a Time Lord like him. The people, friends and family, he has lost; I don't want my niece to be another causality to add to his already over stretched sense of guilt."

Sirius nodded slowly taking in her words as he thought of his own experience with Professor Grey. "I know what you mean by that. He is dangerous. Like a cosmic thunder storm of pure energy, pretty to look at but dangerous all the same. It is true that during his time as a Professor at Hogwarts he took risks, was cold and calculating, and although the loss of those he loves has changed him, this time it's for the better. He has a new feel about him, from a metaphorical view it's like the eye of the storm as strengthened, widened even. A new look in his eye this one of hope and determination not the old one of desperation and ruthlessness."

"Dose he still affect people he knows the same way? You know, make them want to impress him? Inspire them to follow him into the clutches of darkness?"

Sirius sighed, "Yes. Yes he dose but he's still different to his younger self. He values life more and holds those closest to him even more so now."

"Really? He was never one for such, what did he call them once? Emotions fit only for the naïve and unaware."

"Your Professor must have been very arrogant. Mind you he still is a bit."

"Yeah back in the day he could talk for hours about how high and mighty he was."

"I remember back in Hogwarts, he was a lot more serious, then what I've read in my reports of your Professor, but still he was a fun loving teacher. Although he could still be aragonite and ramble on for ages sometimes… well most of the time."

"Mine was a lot more hands on, no screwdriver in sight, more the Sherlock Holmes; more than not we'd be solving a long murder mystery through London then stopping intergalactic threats throughout time and space. I was just a medi-witch in training till he took me away in his magic blue box. He was my best friend; he inspired me to join the Magical Law Enforcement, during the war he convinced me to join the Aurors and may I add allowed me to be James and your trainer when you two silly boys joined up. There was even a stage where I…I thought he could be something more than just my friend and mentor. Mind you this one would make an awful Professor. He could never really talk to anyone without insulting there intelligence, unless they were that dam Time Lord Hybrid, Molarity."

At Sirius' startled look, Amelia grinned as she answered his unvoiced question, "Yes Sir Arthur Conan Doyle did base his world famous book series off of our adventures." There was a comfortable silence between to two old friends; the only sound herd in Sirius' underground as he had dubbed it his 'man-cave' was the crackling of the glowing flames from inside the old brick fire place, enchanted as there was no actual chimney to speak of.

This silence was broken by Amelia as she asked a question that had been nagging at her for a while now, "Soooo, Sirius… how is this new Professor Grey like?"

Sirius Black rubbed the hidden ring on his right hand before answering the women who had inspired the legendary sidekick Doctor John Watson, "He's a bit more Indiana jones now days. Running through a life filled with adventure, action, some domestics and might I say quite a lot of the opposite sex."

"He's a ladies man! Seriously?... don't you dare utter that pun again or I swear to Merlin I'll remind you why it was me Lilly called when you were being a right asshole."

"Yes, yes, yes." Sirius rolled his eyes before continuing, "but in all seriousness…Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it. Please not the face! I'm too handsome to die!" At her sigh he stopped cowering behind his hands and spoke again, "anyway moving along. The Professor is different from before. Let me tell you about what he has changed already…"

* * *

**Half a Year Latter**

Harry James Potter was anything but an ordinary boy, for one he was an orphan and lived with his godfather and runaway convict Sirius Black in a house that belonged to his time traveling mentor and magical guardian known only as Professor Grey or as he preferred just the Professor. The Professor in question was far more at home in his time traveling multidimensional space ship then any house, even his own, but that's unimportant… for the moment.

Anyway young Harry despite his appearance was far older mentally then one would think even for the intelligent elven year old he was. This was due mainly to the fact that he was linked with an alternate dimensional version of himself through use of an ancient past life soul-bonding ritual. Another factor to consider was that he was also a seasoned time traveller with limited amount of space travel under his belt too.

He also happened to be a wizard too. Mind you he was far from the most skilled or magically strong wizard but he was nowadays, especially today of all days, the most famous, excluding white bearded headmasters and goofy time traveling aliens, of cause. The main reason he had not been able to improve his magical skills over the last four years that he had known his new teacher Professor Grey was that magic maturity did not carry over from his older self. He had had to wait like every other witch and wizard till the age of eleven when his magic core would be at least partly stable enough to support the use of most basic forms of magic.

This was the real reason as to why accidental magic was common among kids, add in hormones throughout the teenage years and you had the potential for even more chaotic emotional driven magic. Luckily there where schools all around the world for the exact purpose of learning how to control ones magic, even if the kids had no idea that this was the true reason for the existence of said schools. For the more intellectual at heart there where universities and colleges to attend after the graduation of a basic magical school.

One of these schools was Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. This school alone was the main place of teaching for the magical students of Britain. The school itself-hosts a population of anywhere from 1000 to 1500 students at a time , even though there are about 2500 magical children from Britain alone that are at the right age for magical learning. The reason that the school dose not educate these young wizards and witches is not as some suspect due to there being a limit to the capacity of Hogwarts.

To all those who have read Hogwarts: A History, basically every Ravenclaw, most of the teachers, some members of the British magical government, the school governors, the Headmaster, a muggle by name of Sam who owns a used book store in South Australia, nearly anyone who has worked with the British Education Department and Hermione Granger will know that chapter eight through to nine, mentioned again in chapters seventeen, forty-six, sixty-nine to seventy-two and one hundred and three clearly states that the school can expanded magically to a capacity required across nearly all resources with little to no restriction. Although it does apparently have a limit as most things must. It has been theorised that this limit would only be reach by the combined population of the magical children of half the world. The founders sure knew what they were doing when they built the school even if they needed a hand from a certain time travel once or twice.

As for the reason to the missing 1000 or so children from Hogwarts it is due to the fact that for most of the past century Britain magical education at Hogwarts has declined. This has caused many parents to send there children overseas for education or home school. Luckily the last two decades, despite the war, has been more favourable due in no lack to the education reformat proposed by Professor Grey during his run as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. In fact compared to Harrys old dimension the population of Hogwarts is greatly increased this is because… oh look over there it's the plot.

Harry Potter was finally able to leave the train that he had boarded and ridden, while you were reading about magic, Hogwarts, canon and non-canon history, to Kings Cross station. There he left the train distended for the entrance to platform nine and three quarters, the Hogwarts Express and then the school itself. All he had by his side was his trusty satchel and his godfather Sirius who was at the moment a big black dog that was sulking as he had not been allowed to sit on the actual seats on the train, that now was rapidly departing.

"Don't be such a child Padfoot." Harry scolded his godfather. It was then that Harry remembered who he was talking to the one man who had both the maturity and table manners of a child. "Cheer up Pads. I'm sure once we get to school there'll be plenty of opportunities for you to par tack in your third favourite sport."

It was a long running joke between Sirius and his friends to pretend that Sirius' third favourite sport, the first being pranking followed closely by Quidditch, was to spy on women in his animagus form. Sirius denied all claims of this; even if it was true… never the less Pervy Paddy had been a name that unfortunately for Sirius stuck.

At Sirius horrified look, how a huge dog like that could look so horrified no one knew, Harry decide to take pity on him. "Don't worry Padfoot; I'm not accusing you of being a paedophile. There's a whole grade of already legal aged girls and another grade that will be legal throughout the year. Mind you if you sleep with any of them the wards will alert our favourite Headmaster to your presence and also the fact that that would be so wrong on so many levels. Remember the age rule. If you must, just stick to your perving."

Before his godfather could glare at him Harry walked through the portal separating platforms nine and ten from platform nine and three quarters. Forcing his still sulking, but now for a different reason, godfather to follow.

Discussion now forgotten the duo boarded the red steam engine and found themselves a compartment. Harry quickly unpacked his satchel taking from it both his bulky trunk and cage, which one snowy white owl slept in, on to one of the seats. Sirius, still a dog, sat at the end of the other seat closest to the door. Harry grinning at the bigger on the inside featherweight charmed satchel, 'I loved magic' he thought as the train took off from the station. Then suddenly the door behind him burst open and a spell hit him square in the back knocking him against the window hard enough for Harry to lose conciseness.

_**Authors notes:**_Cliff-hanger for the win…


	7. Chapter 5:I Spy With my Little Eye

_**Authors notes:**_Two chapters in less than 48 hour gasp! Shock!

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to Harry Potter. He, his friends and his whole universe belong to J.K. As for Doctor Who... if I owned it then I'd be a very happy man but unfortunately I don't nor do I lay any claim to it or its sister shows (Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures). They belong to the BBC and there respected creators.

**Chapter 5: I Spy With my Little Eye…Hogwarts**

The mind of the unconscious is funny… well more like weird as all minds are a little funny. But add in some magic to the mix and you can get a real strange set of events. Like memories of those who lived before you or walking through another's dreams. None of these where occurring to young Harry Potter at this stage of his current predicament.

Instead he was enduring a flashback or what appeared to be little bits of one. Just flashers from not long ago, of an event that took place one bright and sunny morning at… Harry couldn't quite remember but it was sunny and the Tardis had landed there and, and… and a scream and he was running alongside-… No that hadn't happened yet… or had it?

He focused on the memory as it came back slowly… Sirius, Professor Grey and he, Harry Potter, walked down the sun baked rode, mere feet away from the Tardis they heard the scream. Glancing at one another for half a second together they broke into a run up the hill in front of them and jumped the fence that separated them from the house that contained the source of the earlier disturbance.

Harry recognised the house almost immediately it was the house of the Lovegoods, there was no house like it. That meant Luna was in there, could be in there, was most likely in there and Luna was his friend, had been his friend, will be his friend. Tenses where hard to think of especially for a time traveller even more so for one who is unconscious.

No! He had to stop, stop thinking and analysing everything just flow with the memory, be one with the past and make his way back to the realm of the conscious. The memory skipped a little here and suddenly he was up stairs inside the house with a terrified nine year old Luna Lovegood sobbing at the door as the screams of who he now presumed was her mother, Solus Lovegood, where heard through.

Quickly the trio moved into action with Sirius pulling Luna to the side as the Professor and Harry began work on the door. Harry was trying to pick the lock as Professor Grey utilised both his wand and sonic screw driver against the many percussions Mrs Lovegood had taken in an attempt to prevent anyone, mainly young Luna from interfering or getting hurt by her experiments.

With Sirius trying, but failing, to calm down the youngest Lovegood and the other two wizards working intently on the door that refused to open no one noticed another presents in the room. At least not until they were alerted by the sound of an arrow being notched on a bow string. The four, including the still sobbing nine year old, turned in surprise to find a grey cloaked, no silver, yes silver… no that was something else… The cloak was white and the man, no boy no, no, no…

Harry refocused on the memory again, just in time to be pushed to the ground by Professor Grey as a blue tipped arrow flew over his head impacting the door and then imploding the solid wood into dust leaving only the steel handle and lock undamaged. The newcomer raced through the doorway followed quickly by… The memory seemed to glitch here before skipping like it had before.

It was all over, crises averted, with help from a stranger, who the Professor referred to as Silver; Mrs Lovegood had been saved and was now being taken to Saint Mangos Hospital by her husband, who had arrived shortly after the death of the door. Sirius and Professor Grey, after giving the Lovegoods the short version of the past decade or so, had volunteered to look after Luna as Solus was taken to the Hospital. All's well that ends well… or it would have been if the Professor had not turned on the one known as Silver.

With a flick of his wand the hood flew back from the cloaked figures head to reveal his light brown hair, deep ocean blue eyes and boyish like face, "Ready to talk this time? My dear friend," Said the Professor as he pointed his wand at the now hoodless boy.

"Must it always come down to this Professor?" Silver said as he adjusted his stance to be one of more relaxing then fighting. "You the invincible time lord against little old me. What have I ever done to you my fellow time traveller?"

Finally it was Harry who broke the intense standoff. "Professor who is he?" Asked the curios 10 year old boy.

Sirius was the one to answer his question. "A nameless time travelling wizard metamoruages with a fondness for an enchanted bow and arrow, who stood with us in the last war against Voldermort and was given the code name Silver Raven-"

Professor Grey interrupted "More so he is arrogant, over confidant, careless, dangours and most likely to get you killed-"

This time it was Silver who interrupted, "I object to all those accusations… you forgot incredibly handsome and I didn't see you complaining about my techniques in the 30's."

"What was it British high command called you?" The Professor paused for dramatics, "The Liberator of France. Where's your gun Frenchy?"

"I really bring out some of the worst in you don't I?" The archer said to his Time Lord counterpart, "Of cause that's expected, but one day will come when you need me as much as I have and will need you." At this he rolled up his left sleave to reveal a shiny dark gold time vortex manipulator. "Oh yes before I leave, you may want to deal with the invisible guy behind you near the fire place, ta-ta." And with that he gave a cheeky grin and disappeared with a small flash of white light.

At the same time the fireplace burst into green flames and who ever had been spying on them left…

* * *

It was at this stage in the realm of the conscious that Sirius Black finished tying up Harry's attacker and moved on to reviving his godson. "Take it easy Harry. Sit, steady dose it." He instructed as he brought him out of his flashback and guided him into the nearest seat.

"Who is he Sirius?" Asked Harry as he looked in the direction of the upside down bound blond haired boy.

"I think I know but I'm not sure," Answered Sirius as he showed Harry the culprit's wand.

"I recognise that wand but it can't be, surely it wouldn't be-"

"It's some kind of modified glamor charm. Let me try this a bit of Marauder magic." Sirius said as with a slash, a flick and a twirl of his wand plus a few muttered words, a green blast of magical energy washed over the boy's body and his face changed from that of a blond and green eyed boy to the familiar face of Neville Longbottom.

Harry produced his own wand pointed at his fellow eleven year old. "Wake him up Sirius." Harry said. With a nod to his godson and a wave of his wand Sirius revived there prisoner. "_Aguamenti_" Harry cast on the young Longbottom has he was awaken by Sirius.

Spluttering from being blasted by Potters water charm Neville was not ready for Sirius' "_Lumos Maximus_" which blinded the unsuspecting victim with a bright white light. "Nox. Better start talking Longbottom." Commandeered Sirius falling right back into his integration training that he had received as part of his Auror career.

When the boy continued his silence Sirius turned to Harry. "Your turn," said his godfather.

"Hmmm. What should we go with the slug eating curse or should I take a page out of my 'favourite' DADA professor and do some 'bone healing'," pondered Harry.

"You can remove all my bones but I still won't tell you anything you, you… imposter," Neville finally spoke up.

"Oh look it speaks," mocked Harry as he brought his wand down on Neville.

"Stop Harry," said Sirius. "How did he know what spell you were referring to?"

"The only way he could know that is if he was there…" Harry trailed off.

"And the only way he could have been there is…" Sirius prompted.

"If he had also travelled through time from the original timeline. But to arrive in this timeline from the other one before being overridden…"

"He would have had to of travelled with or somehow locked on to the Professor and you. But the question still remains…"

"How did he stabilise the bond between alternate future and present Neville?"

"Yes. Because Professor Grey checked he was the only one who survived, without the ritual, the total wipe out of the last timeline. So the only way another could have made it is the same way you did or through some other similar ritual."

"Did you two practice this little speech beforehand?" Asked Neville.

The two Marauders turned to one another and together answered, "Nope."

"Well if you must know it was that guy with the bow and the white cloak from the Lovegoods who did the ritual thingy. One minute I'm killing Voldermort's snake then boom my mind explodes in pain and I wake up to him on the morning of my seventh birthday."

"Wait…" Harry said, "How did yo…" and just like that it all made sense. "Of cause it was you at the Lovegoods. Under an invisibility cloak I'm guessing sense your magical core would still be unstable and I don't think you know any potions to turn yourself invisible."

"Yep. Didn't know what I was going to do at the time but I sure as hell wasn't going to let Luna's mum die. Oh… by the way it was your cloak." At the duos shocked look Neville explained. "I 'borrowed' it from Dumbledore when my gran took me to see him after my core started playing up. It happened last time too but not quite as server as this time. Of cause he wasn't expecting an eight year old to know a secret passage that passes under his office and that from there his secret hidden cabinet was accessible when he left me to wander around the castle. Now can you let me down please?"

"Yeah sure," said Sirius, still to shell-shocked at the possibility that a passage existed unknown to the Marauder.

"Wait," said Harry, "First things first. Why did you attack me?"

"My plan was to overpower you and try to find out what happen and to see if you really where well you. Judging from what I've seen so far you check out Harry," answered Neville.

Harry nodded to Sirius who quickly put Neville back down and undid the ropes that bond him. Neville took his time to stretch out, rubbing the parts where the rope had dug into him, brushing his now wet hair back and rubbing his eyes. "I think we need to have a talk about all this," said Sirius. Both boys nodded, this was going to be a long and interesting train ride.

* * *

**About One Year Ago**

Harry, Sirius and Professor Grey each worked around the Tardis console. Returning from a trip to the 18th century where they had been chasing rouge 'ghosts' through a small country town in America. When suddenly the ship exploded forward with speed, slamming Sirius and Professor Grey against the console and sending Harry head over heels down near the door.

"Professor," Yelled Sirius, "What the hell is going on?"

"Some sort of advance tracking charm has locked onto us," Grunted the Professor as he tried to steady the rooking, "It's drawing us in… this must be one hell of a charm. We need more power. Go check on Harry while I start ejecting some rooms."

Slowly as more and more rooms where deleted the Tardis slowed to a stop… before bursting back the other way. "Harry's fine. Just a sprained ankle…" Sirius yelped as he was thrown back towards the console.

"I need to balance the power matrix. While I'm doing that Sirius try and lock back on the caster of the charm. We need to know where it's coming from and if we should interfere." The Professor grunted as he moved towards the matrix access port letting Sirius take his position at the scanner. Soon the two of them, working together, were able to get the Tardis back under control.

Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick sat together rather flabbergasted at the enchanted quill that was now scribbling madly on parchment. From the top it read _'America 18__th__ century, Russia 19__th__ century, France 20__th__ century, Britain 20__th__ century, Scotland 1988, Earth's Atmosphere 21__st__ century, Mars 24__th__ century, Satan's rings 32__nd__ century, Pluto unknown, error unknown, error unknown, error unknown, Raxacoricofallapatorius unknown, error unknown, error unknown, Gallifrey TRANSLATION ERROR, error unknown, error unknown, Raxacoricofallapatorius unknown, error unknown, error unknown, error unknown, Pluto unknown, Satan's rings 32__nd__ century, Mars 24__th__ century, Earth's Atmosphere 21__st__ century…' _and that's when the quill stoped, the ink pot was empty.

At that same time the door burst open and in stalked Professor Snape wand pointed towards the other two heads of house. "Minerva, Filius… what a surprise," Came his mocking tone, "The letters have already been sent out, in fact the express is already on its way. So why are you two using that quill and Hogwarts tracking charm to find the location of a future student?"

Minerva was first to find her voice, "Why are you here than Severus?"

"Why me?" He smirked at the two, "I'm here for them." And at that exact moment a wheezing/groaning noise filled the room.

* * *

"… and that's how those three came into the know." Harry finished explaining to Neville. At that moment there was a scratching at the door to the compartment. Said door was soon opened by a lazy wave and muted "_Alohomora" _by Neville allowing Padfoot in dog form to enter and after re-locking the door he morphed back to his human form.

"Just let the Professor know about our new time traveller." Sirius told them.

"Good." Harry said, "Here I bought you you're favourite, as asked."

Sirius smiled as he accepted the pumpkin pastries and after finishing seven of them fell into a peaceful sleep as a big black dog. The rest of the trip went by fast and soon Harry, Neville and Padfoot disembarked at their destination, Hogsmeade Station.

As the three made their way through the crowd of mostly older students they soon joined up with Harry's friend Susan Bones and her best friend Hannah Abbot. Together the five made it to the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid. Who although almost brock down crying at the resemblance between Harry and his parents managed to pull himself together.

"Well… right first years! Frist years over here! All first years, this way!" Harry was surprised at first by the sound of his now perfectly speaking first ever friend and then he remembered that the Tardis liked to make small corrections to people's speech through her translation circuits every now and then.

The next ten or so minutes went similar to how Neville and Harry both remembered it, except it was Harry, Neville, Padfoot, Susan and Hannah in the boat and instead of being amazed at the sight of Hogwarts for the first time there was more a feeling of being home for the three of them, even Sirius, who had been away from this school far longer than either of the two boys, felt that strong sense of familiarity and longing to walking the halls of that ancient castle.

_**Authors notes:**_So we meet our second and last main OC Silver plus Neville Longbottom, Harry's new best friend. Other OCs may appear but will play very minor roles must barely saying a word… for now at least.


	8. Chapter 6: The Master Marauder

_**Authors notes:**_Longest chapter yet, almost double the last one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to Harry Potter. He, his friends and his whole universe belong to J.K. As for Doctor Who... if I owned it then I'd be a very happy man but unfortunately I don't nor do I lay any claim to it or its sister shows (Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures). They belong to the BBC and there respected creators.

**Chapter 6: The Master Marauder**

Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom where amused, very amused. Amused at the young red haired Ron Weasley who was preaching to anyone who would listen about how the sorting ceremony would be a battle to the death or something along those lines. Amused at the brushy haired know-it-all Hermione as she whispered spell revision and pondered which would be needed for the ceremony.

Generally the two boys where amused at all their fellow first years as they waited for the Transfiguration Professor to return. Sirius would have also been rather amused too if he had not left the group of first years in search of food and prank material moments ago. Of cause soon this observing of their fellow students got boring and when the ghost didn't show up this time around, Harry decided to set everyone's worries aside.

"You all realise that this is stupid… right?" He said bringing everyone's attention on him, "We came to this school to learn magic like those before us nearly a thousand years ago. Surly all this sorting ceremony actually is, is just a way to introduce us to the school and put us in houses. Not some big blood brawl or stupid pointless test."

Hermione Granger gasped and looked quite shocked at the declaration that a test could be both stupid and pointless to which Harry responded before she could make a big deal about it, "I mean sure we're here to learn about magic through careful study, but the point is we are here to _learn _not instantly know everything and be expected to show off in front of the whole school. Really no one in their right mind expects us to be a class full of Merlins or Dumbledores."

"Oh yeah," came the snide voice of Draco Malfoy, "And who do you think you are? To talk to us like that."

"I'm sorry if I offended any of you," Harry said to the other first years, "Just trying to lighten the mood. Oh and it's Harry Potter by the way."

"You are not," Ronald said rather annoyed that Harry had stolen his thunder earlier when he was telling everyone about the troll that you had to wrestle as part of the sorting ceremony.

"Yes he is," Said Harrys strawberry blond friend Susan Bones.

Ron snorted at this, "He can't be. Look at his forehead. See no scar."

Harry grinned "Oh you mean this scar." He closed his eyes, concentrating, and barley a second later a lightning bolt scar appeared back in its rightful place.

Many gaped in shock at this including one Hermione Granger who was the first to come to the right conclusion. "You're a Metamorphmagus!" She exclaimed in shock.

"A what?" Asked Parvati Patil, who had so far been nervously flattering around between her twin and new friend Lavender Brown, who she had meet on the train.

Said twin, Padma Patil, was the one who answered, "A Metamorphmagus is someone who can change their body how they see fit. There're mentioned briefly in the introduction of A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch and there was an article about them it in Transfiguration Today about a month ago."

"Correct Miss Patil," came the stern voice of the recently returned Professor. "Metamorphmagi are strongly related to transfiguration. Of cause important to note that the skill of Metamorphagus can only be learnt by those either born with the talent or born with it locked away. Also there are many different types of Metamorphagus; some can only change small things like eye colour and hair length, some can change every aspect of their body and a select few others even have the ability to fake animal parts like duck becks and pig snorts.

Although even a Metamorphagus has their limits. For example a Metamorphous must stay relative to both there species and can't do overly ridiculous additions like meter long necks and such. Also important to note that a Metamorphagus has a base form but said form is not always what they were born with; it can change depending on mode, one's magical core, by will or a range of other variables. An added note is that very few Metamorphagus can fully change their gender completely; this requires both intense training of the body and mind. On a final note the ability itself is inherent so before you go trying to see if you have it or not you may wish to check the book of records in the library.

If I'd have to guess I'd say that young Mister Potter gets his ability from his grandmother who was part of the Black family that happens to be famous for among other things strong Metamorphagus blood although that has skipped a few generations in recent times." Minerva finished her speech and then turned to Harry; she smiled at him before asking. "So Mister Potter what type of Metamorphagus are you?"

Harry instantly saw what the sneaky head of Gryffindor was doing, by letting all this be known now to his fellow first years they would be able to tell there soon to be new and older house mates all about Harry's ability therefore insuring Harry was not bombarded with too many questions and that people wouldn't make as much of a deal about it in a few days' time, and so he answered, "My ability has been locked sense I was born. I first started to notice it when I'd go to get a haircut and come back looking like I'd never been in the first place." He lied, it had taken Professor Grey pointing this out to make him see the truth about his ability, "About two years ago I was finally able to control them and I was sick of muggle kids asking about my scar so I hide it. Although sense it's a cursed scar I can't just make it disappear so I moved it to my back. Also I can't do the animal imitations but I can control almost every other aspect of my appearance."

Minerva grinned it had worked just like it had seven years ago, when Nymphadora had been a first year, this motherly head of house should have been in Slytherin and she would of too if the hat had had its way. "Now that all that is over and done with," She addressed the assembled students, "Please form a line and follow me. The sorting ceremony is about to begin."

Harry and Neville, who had been showing signs of his old shyness in the last few minutes, made their way into the line somewhere near the front with only Hermione, the Patil twins plus one Lavender Brown in front and everyone else behind them they made their way through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

It was not quite as Harry remembered already it was obviously bigger, fuller and if possible grander. The candles where replaced with little balls of white light that seemed to rotate slowly all in the same circular direction around the hall. Another change was at the teachers table which played host to a new teacher, who Neville had never seen before but Harry had, it was Bathilda Bagshot, the famous historian and writer of A History of Magic.

Thankfully the ceiling of the hall had remained the same, a bright starry night sky reflected through the charms and enchantments. Harry and Neville heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

"Yes some sort of advance transparently charm filtered through focusing and filter wards linked directly into the schools glyph network…" Neville whispered back and at her surprised look he explained his knowledge. "My family owns a private library full of all sorts of magical tomes. A few very interesting ones on the combination of wards and charms."

"Looks like Rowena's work." Harry muttered back after glancing at the sky again this time with his limited Mage-sight.

"What! How could you kn-" Before Hermione could finish her question she was shushed by Professor McGonagall as they arrived at the front of the hall.

Soon the first years were lined up with teachers behind them and just over a thousand Hogwarts students seated in front of them as Professor McGonagall arrived back with the sorting hat and familiar four-legged stool. The hat twitched. Then a ripe opened and formed a mouth and the hat sang its song.

*"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"*

Harry smiled at the hat thoughts of years gone past, years that now never happened. Neville broke in to silent laughter at the relieved look on Ron's face. Sirius, who had joined in with the students of Gryffindor during the hats song in his dog form, wagged his tail fiercely and looked franticly around the room.

*Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"*

This is where time splinted from the original timeline instead of the few seconds the hat had taken to sort Susan it took almost two minutes til the hat proclaimed "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The sorting continued like it had before till it came to "Longbottom, Neville!" who confidently, this time at least, took his seat and put on the hat and waited… and waited… and waited.

Nearly five minutes later the hat placed him back in "GRYFINDOR!" There he joined Padfoot who had chosen to sit under the table near the Weasley twins who had their heads together looking over a certain map but stopped to cheer for their new house member. Neville had been told by Harry that Sirius' Marauder ring would protect his name from appearing on the map but sense he was in the castle grounds a special message would appear instead.

Once again Malfoy swagged forward and received his wish of "SLYTHERIN!" the moment the hat graved his hair.

Many more youngsters where sorted in a similar fashion til it came to "Potter, Harry!". As the young boy stepped forward there was a pandemic of students craning their necks to see the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry, having experienced the way in which his fame shaped his very life, ignored them and made his way to the stool where he plopped on the millennia old hat and waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "So here we have our second time traveling student, well first I suppose sense Longbottom was following you."

I was there at your birth Mister Hat, Harry thought back.

"As was I at yours young Master Potter," came the voice again, "Surprised are you to learn that this castle was your birthing place not even a mile from the place deep in the forest where you died?"

In truth Harry was a little surprised but ignored that for now and thought back, I'm guessing Neville told you what has happened.

"Yes. Young Longbottom was most helpful. A bit too trusting that one, Helga would have loved him. Mind you with the right influence he could be nearly as cunning as you, he already has a large quantity of ambition. But this begs the question…Slytherin?"

Not for me thanks, came Harry's fast reply.

"You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatne… on second thought I don't want to be a chew toy for your godfather."

Wise choice, Harry commented.

"Anyway lets see here. There's that talent again, and the thirst to prove yourself, a ton load of courage… but what's this oh my look what we have here over here a real drive to get things done… you're going to need that, a lot of hard work to be done… almost makes me want to put you in Hufflepuff but you've seen and heard of how those closest to you can turn traitor at the flip of a coin.

Oh there's something interesting a new found need for knowledge and some wisdom hidden away there… but no I was right the first time… I stand by my choice, once again… better be GIFENDOR!"

The last part was yelled by the hat to the rest of the student body and teachers at their own table. Harry quickly joined his godfather and Neville after Percy got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" And the rest of the house nearly busted the ear drums of the already dead ghosts with their cheers of joy and excitement for their new house mate the Boy-Who-Lived.

Moments later Ron joined Gryffindor a little down the table from the trio and "Zabini, Blaise!" became the last Slytherin for this year. After Professor McGonagall took away the sorting hat and stool Headmaster Dumbledore had stood with a grin that filled his whole face, arms out as if to welcome everyone here personally and seemed as if nothing could compare to the joy he took in this moment.

*"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.*

And just then food appeared like magic, well it was magic actually. *The dishes in front of him were now piled with food.* Somehow it still amazed Harry just how much food was on offer*: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.*

At Sirius pinned whimper food was given to him by the two starving boys before that stuffed their own faces… although in a manner far more politely and less gross than the youngest male Weasley. *When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding...

* * *

As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron*, who had moved a bit more closer to the others as the desert started to run dry around his old seat.

"Both my parents were injured badly in the last war; they were Aurors and part of an organisation to bring down Voldermort." At this many gasped but not quite as many nor were it as large a reaction as in the other timeline Harry noted. "Regardless to say they're both still in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries…" He couldn't finish as he choked up on the rest of his sentence.

Harry put his hand on Neville's shoulder. "It's alright mate," He said.

Neville nodded slowly and after a few calming breathers he continued, "My Gran, she's a witch, raised me. Thought I was a squib til my eighth birthday when my magic started playing up. Gran took me to a healer who contacted Professor Dumbledore and he was able to fix up my core."

Hermione had stopped her conversation with Percy about classes as to listen to Neville's own story. "What's a squib?" She asked.

"A person born to magical parents but not magical themselves," Answered Harry.

"Oh, is that common among the magical population?" She asked of him.

"Yeah, now days at least, it's about as common as muggle-born witches and wizards," Answered Neville.

"And are the two connected in anyway?" Was the next question from the brushy haired girl.

"Yes," Harry said. "There's a strongly supported theory that enough generations of squibs lead to a muggle-born witch or wizard although it's not always the case. The theory is backed by a lot of evidence, even my own mother, who was muggle-born, had squib ancestors."

"So somewhere in my family history there are wizards?"

"Maybe. Muggle-borns can still be born from just muggles." Surprisingly it was Percy who answered this. "My dad was part of the research team that helped refine that theory. We've all been wondering this so I'll be the first to ask this. What about you Harry?"

Harry sighed he already had a lie and backstory worked out, but it was one thing to practice and memorises a story and another to tell it to those who you once and still do consider family. "Well as you may know both my parents helped the light side in the last war; my father was an auror, my mother a researcher in the department of mysteries and both where part of the same organisation as Neville's. I think you all know the rest of that story. At the moment I live with my magical guardian, John Smith, who also served in the war against Voldermort."

"I have a godfather by the name of John Smith." Hermione said egger to get back into the conversation.

Harry smiled at young Hermione; he could see his old friend in her. "Really? Do tell." He said.

"Well he met my mother and father in university, he was a visiting professor and they were in there last year of study. The three of them hit it off pretty well and he stayed in contact after he left. He was also one of dad's best men at my parents wedding. So a couple years later along comes me and who happens to be visiting around the time? None other than John Smith and my parents decided to make him my godfather. I've only met him twice; once when I was four and again after my Hogwarts letter arrived. Turns out he was a wizard all along. How crazy is that? I mean honestly…"

Harry grinned even wider as his once and now likely to be again best friend reminded him about her tendency to rant on like this…

* * *

Meanwhile at the head table Dumbledore was quite interested at the conversation that was taking place between the Gryffindor first years and the older students. He knew that listening in on students through his eavesdropping charms was wrong but he like to do this for the first two or so weeks of a new year as to make sure all the first years were adjusting being at Hogwarts.

Many times in the past had these charms helped to address problems with students settling in and even prevent major ones from devolving into something far more than they were initially. If this was the man he thought they were talking about… If this was John Smith, the John Smith who had stood by Albus Dumbledore and Professor Greys side during the darkest hours of the war. The one who Professor Grey had called a brother and equal in both magical power and intellect.

If this man was who he seemed to be then Albus needed this man. As already there had been sixty four attempts this year alone at gaining the Philosopher's Stone and the last at Talk Gringotts had been far too close for comfort. Plus there was a dark force in this castle, it had been there for a couple weeks now and it was growing steadily, he could feel it… faintly but it was there. The only other person to know about this was Severus who he had told yesterday when the Potions Master had informed Albus about a 'tingle' he had felt through his dark mark.

Maybe just maybe John Smith would be the key to stopping Voldermort, who Dumbledore now suspected of being here, once and for all.

* * *

Harry was surprised but pleased to only feel a slight twitch through his scar when he laid eyes on Quirrell's turban. He had long sense learnt the art of Occlumency, or at least one of them as there where millions of ways to protect one's mind. Like complicated mind puzzles that Dumbledore and Professor Grey favoured, the distraction method that Sirius and Harry's own father James had learnt in their youth, a Greek shielding method his mother at learnt at a young age, Snape's method which was painful but the fastest to learn, Luna Lovegoods which was just an insane loop of events and images or you could get lucky like Neville and be a natural Occlumency. All of these methods where useful and effective but of course a person could only use one of these ways, unless you were Harry Potter.

Who for some unexplainable reason could use a combination off all these methods, which he had to lock away the Horcrux inside him. This had not actually severed his connection to the Dark Lord, but it would take something really major for his scar to be affected to the extent of pain and in future if Tom was given a body then he would be only be able to see into Voldermort's mind by his own will and only when he could catch Tom by surprise. Plus those who tried to invade his mind would have to fight their way through hoards of defences and traps set by Harry. All in all it was a good deal.

*At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.*

"This will also be the last year for our esteemed History of Magic teacher Professor Bagshot, who has announced her plans to retire.

"Last and not least the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bonds to all students, or at least those who do not wish to die a very painful death."

* "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times.* Harry himself had chosen to use the tune of the main theme of a muggle film called Star Wars.* At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand* and then suddenly lightning struck around the hall. The little lights that shone light around the hall also flickered out.

Professor Dumbledore was the first to act covering all the students and teachers under a powerful shield charm, but the lightning just passed right through as it was not real just a magical illusion. Although the Headmaster, many of the teachers and even some of the more advance students tried to undo the enchanted illusion their efforts were met with little to no success. Soon the illusion retreated into the sky where it formed a face which spoke in a malevolent voice.

"All these years, so many years I have waited and plotted for this day. The day when they would return… there blood walks these halls once again. And I will be there master. For they are brothers of mine… they are Marauders and they have returned!" And with that the Master Marauder vanished and the lights returned to the hall.

Although the student's reaction were good, Fred and George had never been so silent with shock; it was the teachers that really took the cake with Professor Snape repeatedly banging his head against the table and muttering "Dam you, Potter," every time his head made contact with said table, while Minerva tried and failed to bring the potions professor back to reality, Professor Flitwick was grinning like a lone, Professor Quirrell looked like he wanted to turn invisible and the Head of Hufflepuff just groined.

"Well that was rather interesting, if I do say so myself," Albus Dumbledore addressed the hall at large. "But I can assure each and every one of you that there is nothing to fear. The Marauders never seriously harmed anyone, too badly, during there years at Hogwarts. They merely played some harmless pranks on a few other students." Severus looked like he'd disagree with the Headmaster on this matter. "I'm confident that this is just an old failed prank that has been activated years later. Now I believe bed time is in order."

Just like last time Harry and Neville joined in with the first years, led by Prefect Percy, on their way to Gryffindor tower. And once again just like last time when they were almost there the poltergeist of Hogwarts stoped them. *A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself."

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! Wha*" He stopped when he heard a growl from Padfoot. "Oh, no! Not you again… last time Peevesy play a wittle tricky on dogsy all pranks for a week ended in failure." And with a final bark from Sirius and the ghostly trickster disappeared.

The rest of the night was a bluer for the sleep deprived Harry, he remembered arriving at the common room, dragging himself upstairs, a half goodnight to Sirius and Neville and then the blissful embrace of sleep. Throughout the night his Occlumency techniques were tested by Voldermort even the first layer of defence was never penetrated and he was able to repair the very minimum damage done by the weakened Dark Lord.

_**Authors notes: **_*= text from the book, this chapter brought to you by my new beta and one of my best friends **catki19, **who is now hooked on my fic.


	9. Chapter 7: The New Golden Trio

_**Authors notes:**_Hints of Harry/Hermione and Harry/Susan but friendship only...

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to Harry Potter. He, his friends and his whole universe belong to J.K. As for Doctor Who... if I owned it then I'd be a very happy man but unfortunately I don't nor do I lay any claim to it or its sister shows (Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures). They belong to the BBC and there respected creators. Text in *'s means it's from the book. catki19 is my beta. Respect the beta.

**Chapter 7: The New Golden Trio**

Gryffindor Tower was silent the next morning as Harry Potter awoke at the crack of dawn. Making his way down stairs from the dormitories into the common room, he took solitude in the calm of the morning. Minutes later he was joined by Neville and the two boys left out through the portrait hole.

They arrived at the library, a bit after the sun had fully risen, there they sat and talked. Not about Voldermort, the Philosopher's Stone, Harry's adventures through time and space or what the future would hold for them. No, for once in their lives the two boys sat and talked about normal teenage boy subjects. Quidditch, classes and even girls, at one stage, were just some of the subjects the duo discussed.

Neville nudged Harry to get his attention. "Hey, look who just found the library," Commented Neville to his fellow class member. Harry turned towards the door to see a rather flabbergasted Hermione Granger, irresolute on which book to read first. "Go on." Said Neville giving Harry another nudge for good measure, "Go give the poor girl some direction before she bursts."

"Thanks mate, see you soon, probably at breakfast." Came Harry's response.

"If you survive," Was all Neville had left to say as Harry made his way over to Hermione.

"Need some help?" Offered Harry to the rather overwhelmed girl.

"Yes! No…maybe?" Harry just laughed at the now blushing girls confusing answer.

"Well a good place to start in magic lecture is magical theory. You should already have a copy of Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, but that's pretty basic so a good one to read after that is A Study of Magical Cores by Roger Blitz and The Lost Forms of Magical Arts by Professor D. Rose. Another good book to check out is The Mystical Arts of Magic for Novices by P. Grey or you can just wait till classes and ask the teachers for advice on extra reading martial."

* * *

While Harry made friends with the brushy haired know-it-all once again, Neville had met his own know-it-all. "Hello, Professor." The boy greeted the small man carrying a rather large leather bond book.

"Mister Longbottom, nice to see that someone from a house beside Ravenclaw managed to find the library." The half goblin professor acknowledged the Gryffindor boy.

"I was talking to Harry just before and I spotted Hermione Granger over there somewhere," He waved his hand vaguely in her direction.

The small professor smiled kindly up at the young wizard, "Good grief!" Exclaimed the head of Ravanclaw "Three Gryfindors in the library on the first day of classes… well nice to meet anyway, I'm Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw and I'll be teaching you charms."

"I look forward to your class professor, I'm Neville Longbottom, but you seem to know that already."

"Yes, your own head of house, Professor McGonagall, and I take particular notice of hat-stalls like you and Mister Potter."

"Professor, what's a hat-stall?"

"A hat-stall is a person who takes five or more minutes for the sorting hat to decide where they should belong. Every year since my own sorting, where I was also a hat-stall, I have timed how long it takes for each student to be sorted. This year Mister Potter was the only one to exceed five minutes and you Mister Longbottom took exactly five minutes, while Hermione Granger was closest to you two with four and a half minutes. As for Professor McGonagall's involvement in all this she herself was a hat-stall and had taken particular notice in all other hat-stalls over the years. What she has found is that most hat-stalls seem to do great things with their lives during and after Hogwarts. Although not all of these great things are practically morally good nor are all bad, most of the time it differs from person to person."

"And you two, sharing this hobby of hat-stall watching, soon began to discussed it between yourselves and now you both take note of the hat-stalls together. Am I Right?"

"Most certainly, Mister Longbottom. Great deduction, now if my stomach is any indication breakfast should be well underway by now."

"Thanks for talking to me Professor, bye." And with that Neville left the half goblin professor, to carry one with his duties. Soon, on his way to the great hall, he came across Sirius, in his dog form, who joined Neville on his walk to the great hall. There they met with Harry and Hermione, who were enjoying a nice helping of bacon, eggs and toast in-between bouts of conversation ranging from magic to muggle films.

Moments after Neville had finished his last bite of toast and Sirius had just started on his seventh chicken sausage, Professor McGonagall came around to the three Gryffindor first years and handed them there time tables.

It was Hermione who was the first to find an issue with said timetable, "This is impossible." She stated quiet loudly.

"What is it?" the slurred voice of Ron Weasley asked, as he ignored his own time table in favour of pigging himself out on more grilled tomato.

"The timetable. Look at it. There's not enough time in the day for the amount of teachers we saw last night to teach each grade for the elected class size and time. I mean honestly how do they expect to teach these many students with such little resources?" She clarified, manly talking to the rest of the first years around the table.

"It's the castle, Hermione." Said Harry, "Powerful enchantments, wards and glyphs distort time itself in regard to classes."

She almost jumped at this fact. "Really? Is there such magic strong enough to bend the very fabric of time?"

"Now days? No. But long ago, in the time of Mages, there were far more pure forms of magic and before then and in the time of Warlocks, magic was even more pure. But after the last real Warlock died out many forms of magic were lost. Not to mention that over recent centuries there has been a sharp decline in the appearance of Mages. In fact the last recorded time that a recent number of Mages came together was during the last war and that was only three of them."

"I saw a book at Flourish and Bolts on the Mages but how are they related to the castle?"

"Well, I know that the Mages and Warlocks were part of an old order of magic and am the main driving force of advancement in the magical world." Said Neville, "My Gran told me that they're fully covered in History of magic, so in brief from what I've read all the Warlocks died out a long time ago taking with them knowledge and magical skills that could pretty much shape the world. As for the Mages the only two still alive are Professor Grey and Albus Dumbledore and with the Professor in god knows when or where this leaves our world pretty crippled in the innervation sector."

"So, in essences what you're saying is that the Mages and Warlocks are like the magical equivalent of such muggle once in a life time geniuses as Da Vinci, Sir Isaac Newton and Albert Einstein but magically talented instead of talented in knowledge?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of," Answered Harry, "It's a bit more complex than that and usually these Mages and Warlocks are very clever too. But enough about this as I think we should be heading to class now." Harry was right and the others agreed.

But as they left the Great Hall, parting ways with Sirius who desired a walk in the outdoors over the castle at the moment, a certain Hufflepuff caught Harry's attention. Telling Neville and Hermione that he would catch up with them in class he made his way over to Susan Bones. Said girl was reading a letter from her aunt which she stuffed behind back when she saw Harry approaching.

"What have you got there little Susie?" He asked her cheekily.

The Hufflepuff sighed at the slight teasing of her height. "Wouldn't you like to know 'Harold Smith'?" She asked in her own teasing manner using the name he had first given her.

"Oh, incy wincy little Susan, what's the matter? Did your aunty send you an embarrassing letter?" Harry continued his line of inquiry.

Susan groined, she didn't know what she was more annoyed at how Harry always right about things he had no idea about (e.g. the letter in question.) or the way in which he relentlessly but friendly teased her. "Come see me after classes today, Smithy boy and I may tell you." She told him with no real intention of telling him any part of her letter.

"It's a date, Bones. See you later." He said good bye to her, bowing deeply to the young preteen girl, before leaving.

Susan rolled her eyes at his antics before yelling after him. "You better not be late, Potter. I don't want a repeat performance of my birthday party."

* * *

The week progressed much how Neville and Harry had hoped. Although the curriculum had changed drastically and their magical cores muscular knowledge, yes a magical core is just like a big mussel, had been reset Neville and Harry made great headway with classes. In fact all the first years seemed to be doing better at the Hogwarts subjects, even Crabbe and Goyle managed a small improvement from the 'first time' round. Weather this be from better teaching skills, higher understanding of magic or a combination of the two it was apparent to Harry exactly who had caused this, Professor Grey like usual.

Astronomy, a subject that every Wednesday at midnight the students studied the skies from a very high tower, appropriately called the Astronomy tower, was probably Harry and Hermione's easiest subject, both being well devised in the solar system. The two were able to help Neville, most of the time. Harry found it a little hard to not burst out into rather animated and amusing tales about the few planets and stars he had visited.

Herbology was Neville's star subject and hands down he was the best of the class at it. Harry also enjoyed the subject as he got to see his friend Susan Bones and Hannah About, who although she had been shy at first was glad to talk to Neville, Harry and Hermione. Unfortunately for Hermione she didn't possess the green thumb that Neville and to a lesser extant Harry had in their approach to the subject. Never the least she talked the class with all her might, and although she could never match Neville, many times her theory skills matched and overtook Harry's own. The three of them also got on greatly with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, the teacher of said subject.

Charms was a subject that everyone in first year enjoyed in some way or another. Neville was already one of tiny Professor Flitwicks favourite students before class even began again and Harry plus Hermione as well also managed to join the half goblin Professors list of favourite students. There first lesson had been mainly theory followed by a simple colour changing charm, which they had learned through practicing turning strands of pink yarn into red. Most of the class had managed to get the yarn to a light red; some, including Hermione and Neville, had got it to a fine red but it was Harry who by the end of the lesson had achieved a deep crimson red.

Professor McGonagall was as stern as ever in her teaching of Transfiguration, but had a slightly different teaching technique. She still gave them the strict talking to about no fooling around in her class or else, the same complex notes to copy down and the same demonstration of turning her desk into a pig but what she did add was a talk about mind over magic and visualising the necessary change before setting them the task of changing matchsticks into needles. Neville was able to produce a sliver and well pointed matchstick but it was Harry and Hermione who managed to change everything but the very centre of their matchsticks into needles. The Transfiguration Professor was vastly impressed with their success and it was only after she dismissed all the first year students that she allowed herself to break out into sobs at the similarities between Harry's and his father's Transfiguration skills.

Defence Against the Dark Arts, was the class that Harry and Neville where both most concerned about. Luckily there fears were put to rest when a short letter from 'John Smith' had told them that the Headmaster had forced all DADA teachers to follow old lesson plans left over from Professor Greys years and that even Voldermort/Quarrel would have to follow it as to not draw even more suspension. The subject itself was mainly theory based but by Thursday morning they were starting simple jinxes and counter-jinxes. This class was made for Harry; already he was showing great talent and had mastered a single jinxes and one counter-jinx. Neville wasn't far behind with one jinx mastered and had partially learnt a single counter-jinx. For Hermione this was her worst subject not because she was lagging behind in magical skill or power, but the fact that she couldn't stand the teacher, Professor Quarrel. Her main problem with the man was that he to her didn't show the authority or confidence of every other teacher she had had and therefore to her seemed too out of place in a classroom.

Surprisingly it was History of Magic that was the most interesting subject, mainly because at a first year level it was more like story telling than looking through boring mouldy old books and that the Professor herself despite being elderly and frail was one of the kindest women ever. More surprising was the fact that many of Harry's time traveling adventures were of little help in this subject. This was because history had been recorded differently to what Harry had seen and that a majority of Harry's travels had been firmly in the muggle world. Even more surprising was that Neville had topped the pop quiz in the middle of the week, it seemed that the boy had been very board over the years between his brief travel through time and his first year of Hogwarts therefor had resorted to the large leather bond history books in the Longbottom library. Hermione had taken to this subject like a fish to water and given a year or two would overtake Neville as best in class. The Professor herself was content with the passion shown towards her subject by the trio.

* * *

Over the course of the week, so far, Harry had managed to spend a few hours with Susan every so often. They mostly liked to walk around talking to each other usually inside the castle but once before breakfast they had ventured outside and had quite the nice time together. Sometimes the duo would be joined by Susan's best friend and fellow Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott. Neville had taken to the greenhouses for some rest and relaxation there he had been welcomed by Professor Sprout, who was most delighted to work with the young Gryffindor one his favourite subject.

Hermione had also found something to amuse herself with besides reading and practicing magic, writing. She had always had a, some would call obsession, with books so the next logical step had been to start writing and that is what she did. She had started with a diary and many letters to her parents where she talked of Hogwarts, Magic, teachers and of cause her two new best friends Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Sirius Black had spent most of his time with his godson and when said godson had been in class Sirius nine times out of ten would be found at the Hogshead in the nearby magical town Hogsmeade; there he would be working, continuing his job as an information broker. The dog of a godfather had also joined Harry and Susan on their walk outside the castle.

* * *

Friday was an important day for Harry and Neville, they had convinced Hermione to take the day off from studying and have some fun after class. But first they would have to deal with double potions and despite Harry's reassurance Neville still dreaded the subject. The trio arrived early to class in the dungeons, the creepy cool and dark dungeons. Once the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years had managed to find the class room and were seated in walked Professor Snape.

After taking the roll he moved on to his speech, *"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."*

With a swish of his wand a test paper appeared in front of each and every student. "First things first. Pop quiz. You may start now. Absolutely no talking or cheating! Or else," He announced before taking his seat at the front behind his desk. Snape smirked, this test would be interesting. Although it would incorporate knowledge from there potion books the main goal of the test would be to tell Severus exactly who in this class room had little or no common sense and would therefore be the most likely to injure there selves of those around them.

Half way through the test Snape got to his feet and began to write up the next part of the lesson on the blackboard. Although he could have written this part of the lesson by magic he preferred to turn his back on the students, as to test them in their behaviour. The second he finished and turned swiftly back to the class he found himself met with a room full of perfectly quiet and innocent first years. Too innocent… someone had been doing something and everyone in the room but him, their teacher, had seen it.

He carefully scanned the young facers… there the redhead. "Mister Weasley! Whatever it is that's in your mouth go spit it out in the bin. Five points from Gryffindor for your rudeness. Now that that's out of the way… you are to copy down these notes on the potion that we will be making latter in the lesson while I mark your test papers. All those who finish the notes may prepare there ingredients for the potion…in silence." He collected the papers from their desks with magic.

Fifteen minutes later the students were ready to move on to the practical portion of the double lesson. Each student would work by themselves to complete the potion, a simple potion to cure boils. Snape had long hated the fact that students had to work in pairs, so with a quite a lot of some would say annoying the school governors; the potions master had been able to change a majority of rules in the potions lab. Many of these included improving of the health and safety rules which were practically ancient. He had also been able to add specialised wards to help prevent little… accidents from occurring.

It was only as the students where well into the second half of his double lesson, and the many had reached the point where they were almost ready to leave there potions to simmer, that Snape finished marking the last test paper and figuring out from both the tests and skills in the practical portion of this lesson who he expected to do good in this class.

Hermione Granger was, as he had already guessed, capable of following instructions to the letter. Not that this was a bad thing but it left her with little to no innovation for improvement in potions. Tracey Davis had a very steady hand but not the knowledge to back it. Neville Longbottom had plenty of knowledge and was able to prepare ingredients with precision and ease but was too afraid of the potion exploding to take any risks. Harry Potter had everything that he would look for in a great potion maker; steady hands, capable of following instructions, willing to take risks, not afraid to fail, and with a heap of knowledge too. The last person that Severus took particular note in was Draco Malfoy. Although his potion was below stranded he had that special spark that was so rare in potion students. That spark of innovation and willingness to go the next step.

For most of the remaining time Snape went around to each and every student either to tell them to throw away there cauldron of bubbling mess unfit to be called anything resembling a potion or that there potion was acceptable and would be bottled for his collection at the end of the lesson. To all the students, even those who had passed his little potions test with flying colours he assigned homework to be done by next lesson. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor for the combined efforts of Miss Granger, Mister Longbottom and Mister Potter. Ten points to Slytherin for both Miss Davis and Mister Malfoy's skilfulness. Class dismissed…Mister Potter you will stay behind to help me pack away these bottles."

Harry nudged Neville, signalling to him that he would be alright and that Neville should go along with Hermione, who was waiting at the threshold to the classroom. Only after everyone had left did the Professor wave his wand and summon the bottled potions to his own desk. "Harry, I have a message for you from a certain 'John Smith'," Said Snape. "He wants you and Mister Longbottom plus your friend one 'Pervy Pads' to meet him in the Great Hall tonight at eleven thirty."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said. "Was that all?"

"No, he also asked me to teach you the art of mind reading, our first lesson will be this Sunday at three pm after the staff meeting. Tell your friends that you offered to assist me in making potions for the Hospital Wing. Now hurry back to mister Longbottom before he decides to lead a rescue party in search of you."

* * *

That night at eleven fifteen Harry and Neville where woken by Sirius and the three of them left the common room destined for the Great Hall. Under Harry's invisibility cloak they were able to avoid the caretaking, Argus Filch, and his cat Mrs. Norris. At eleven twenty nine they arrived in the hall and Sirius locked the door with high class temporary diversionary enchantments. Moments later at precisely eleven thirty a wheezing/groaning noise filled the empty space at the front of the Great Hall…

_**Authors notes: **_Note to self think of things to note...


	10. Chapter 8: First Impressions

**_Authors notes:_**Surprised? Honestly so am I, after almost a year I'm back.

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to Harry Potter. He, his friends and his whole universe belong to J.K. As for Doctor Who... if I owned it then I'd be a very happy man but unfortunately I don't nor do I lay any claim to it or its sister shows (Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures). They belong to the BBC and there respected creators. Text in *'s means it's from the book.

**Chapter 8: First Impressions**

Neville Longbottom didn't know what to think when he first laid eyes on Professor Grey. The man himself didn't appear any different to any other ordinary person Neville had met before, but only a second in his presence changed all that for Neville. He could feel something radiating from the man, a feeling of some great power, similar to that of Albus Dumbledore or the terror that the Dark Lord Voldemort bestowed on all those in his presence.

The power itself felt, not quite as comforting and kind as Dumbledore's or as distressing and dreading as the dark lords. Neville wouldn't quite call a happy medium more a different form of energy all together both emotional and magical. The Professor on the other hand seemed to be eyeing Neville with both a curious and thoughtful gaze, for a moment it looked like he was about to say something but thought better of it and instead turned slightly to face Harry.

Harry taking a silent hint from Sirius began introductions, "Neville this is Professor Grey, my mentor and magical guardian, Professor this is my best mate Neville Longbottom." Neville blushed at Harry's declaration that he did in fact think of Neville as his mate let alone his best mate, also that he was meeting the legendary Professor Grey.

As the two shook hands Professor Grey burst into rapid conversation, "Pleasure to finally meet you Neville. Well… as long as you don't count the brief glance during the Sif-con invasion of the Ministry of Magic or that time I held you when I visited your parents shortly after your birth. Actually I suppose the Sif-con invasion is never going to happen in this timeline… very sensitive to time changes that race of sentient cyborgs… shame that they all died when the time line reset… oh well they were after all only programed to enslave and kill all creatures possessing synthesised compress ionised photonic energy…"

Neville blanked out the next few minutes of Professor Grey's fast talking one sided conversation. Instead opting to watch as Harry and Sirius engaged in an epic staring contest, Sirius won though Harry would later claim that using a sticking charm was cheating and not, as Sirius would say, creative tactics. It was around this time that Professor Grey was just about finished his long winded speech, "… and that is how a magical person is able to channel raw unfiltered class beta chaotic energy that resinates from the earth's core into what you preserve as magic. And therefore why magic takes a while to adjust after traveling through time plus also why it flat out refuses to work out of this solar system."

"Okay…" Neville said slowly till his brain caught up with what the Professor had just told him. "Wait! Did you just explain how magic works?" The Professor nodded at Neville slowly as if he had just point out the most obverse thing in the world, which at the moment didn't seem to far from the truth. "As in the full workings of magic, not just the old elements story?."

Harry perked up at the mention of something he himself didn't know. "What's the element story?" He asked.

"An old pureblood legend," answered Sirius. "It goes like this. Four elements where tasked with the job of bestowing magic to the world by the ancient gods. The four being Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. Each was given a human form and walked the earth tearing open holes in reality and bringing life to such races as the goblins, vela, centaurs and so on. Bearing in mind this is a pureblood tale so here comes the bigotry. Apparently these creatures where only given a fraction of the magical energy the rest being dispensed to the dominate species in terms of evolution that being us the human race. Of course it was also decreed that this form of new energy should be governed most carefully. So each element chose three people, or as the story says children, to represent their interests in the world. Like all groups this one needed a leader so the elements came together and forged an actual child form there combined powers. The child took the form of man and with the extra power from his birth enhanced his other 12 'siblings' so they could together 'rule' over what the story considers to be lesser beings. These 13 beings would unite magic and there powers would be passed on at their deaths to those worthy of them."

"13, are you referring to the order of warlocks who were once the most powerful beings of this whole world…who were worshiped as gods by both muggles and magical people around the world… who waged war against and alongside one another for tens of thousands of years and then just disappeared?" Harry asked.

"Yeah or at least that's what the tale implies." Neville answered.

"It's wrong," claimed Professor Grey. "Although it's true that other magical races and creatures did really just appear out of nowhere, proven by the fact that there is no evidence of long term evolution anywhere near our extent, magic first appeared a few centuries before the moon came into orbit with the earth. It was also first harnessed by the Silurians, who used it to form a few technologically advanced machines before abandoning them to hide from what they believed to be the end of days but was only the moon coming in line with the planet."

"What's a Silurian?" Asked Neville.

"A race of Homo Reptilia who were once the dominate species of earth. Most of them remain in hibernation underground still hoping to wait out what they had called the apocalypse." Answered Professor Grey, "As for the tale this disproves most of it as at the time of magic's birth the human race would be nowhere near enough to have a strong enough genetic codex for the integration of magic. Also as I said the Silurians, not you humans, where the first to drabble with magic. Although the order of warlocks did exist but rather conveniently disappeared right before the invention of written record."

"Professor, you never told me too much about the warlocks, can you explain a bit more about them?" Asked Harry.

"Well, in truth, not even I know much about the warlocks. As every time I try to travel back to meet one or more of them I usually end up in the wrong place, time or just get caught up in some over the top adventure. The few who I have met haven't really known all that much about their actual order. In short, the warlocks where regarded as demigods as they were capable of great feats of magic. Also the order was not just the original 13 warlocks. As the story says on their deaths their powers would pass onto someone new, and this is true. When a warlock dies or gives up there title then the power will pass on to the next person.

"But warlocks are not the only order of higher power in the magical world. I believe that you already know a little about the Mages, Neville, and that I am one of these Mages. The other order of higher powers, the order of Mages, appeared just before the disappearance of the warlocks. The Mages are like the warlocks before them just really a set of titles, seven tittles in total. The first two Mages where the Grey Baron and the Prophet of Fate. They were the most powerful Mages, it is said that by the end of the warlocks rule they were so powerful in magic their bodies could not handle the strain, and so they had to release some of their power to five others. The Baron chose two who he thought of as brothers but where constantly at each other's throats and only he could keep them from tearing each other apart. These two would become the Leader of Light and the Dark Avenger. The Prophet allowed fate to decide her chosen ones, since the Prophet was twice as strong as the Baron; fate chose three people to bear her extra power. They would become the King of Magic, the Lord of Time and the Master of Death.

"That was about 5,500 years ago and like the warlocks before them the Mages passed on their powers at their deaths or if they refused their title. Unlike the Warlocks the Mages never really came into conflict with one another, as the forces of light and darkness where balanced by the Baron and the Prophet led the Mages into what some would call the golden age of magic. But like all good things even this came to an end.

"About one thousand years ago the Baron changed; something affected him, and almost as if he had never been their friend he manipulated the Leader of Light and the Dark Avenger into war with one another. The Prophet of Fate was no fool; she saw that something was not right with both of the waring Mages. So she sent the King of Magic, the Master of Death and the Lord of Time to investigate the other two Mages, while she confronted the Grey Baron. Unfortunately she underestimated him and his knowledge of magic. He had discovered how the Warlocks had died off and even more so, how he could use it to kill a Mage, without the titles passing onto the next person. With this he killed her and the title of the greatest Mage was lost forever.

"The other Mages had been lured into a trap, the minute that the Prophet was killed all the Mages felt it. This loss in concentration allowed the Baron to appear and kill the Master of Death, the Lord of Time and the King of Magic, or so it seemed. The Prophet still had a small amount of influence on the world, even from beyond the grave, with this her final act was to save the Lord of Time, and although she could not save the Master or the King she still saved their tittle so it could be passed down. With all who opposed him slain, or at least he thought so, the Baron assumed direct control over the Leader of Light and the Dark Avenger and started his takeover of the world.

"The Lord of Time, although only 13 years of age, went into hiding. Using old allies of the recently dead Prophet she located the next King of Magic and Master of Death. She trained them in magic and together they formed a resistance group against the Grey Barons rule, they name themselves the Order of the Phoenix. After many long years, of what would be called the Grey Wars, the Baron and his allies are defeated, but the Baron lives on, vowing revenge he fleas never to be seen again. The titles of Leader of Light and the Dark Avenger are passed onto two of the high ranking members of the Order of the Phoenix, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. The Grey Barons power over grey magic is passed to the King or in this case Queen of Magic, Rowena Ravenclaw, the Lord or should I say Lady of Time, Helga Hufflepuff, and the unnamed Master of Death.

"Unfortunately, the Master of Death was mortally wounded in the final battle and died a short time after the climax of said battle. To honour his death the other four Mages formed a school, and we all know which school that was, and so marked the end of the time of Mages."

"But Professor, the Mages are still around today. So why is that called the end of the time of Mages?" Asked Neville.

"Well, after the war the mages found something different with them. Each had been cursed with a different form of grey enchantment. The Leader of Light was cursed to never have close family. The Dark Avenger was cursed to have a thirst for power at any means necessary. The Lord of Time was cursed to always be an outcast even among friends. The Master of Death was cursed to never have the childhood he dreamed of. The King was cursed to never again possess magic. To make matters worse the time between a Mages death and the birth of the next Mage increased now instead of days it took years, sometimes decades, for the next Mage to appear."

"So basically without the Grey Baron and the Prophet of Fate, plus all the other Mages cursed and the time between Mages increased, the Mages have lost a lot of power and influence over the world. And that is why people say that the time of Mages is over," Harry summarised.

"Correct," stated Professor Grey, "Now I believe you and Sirius have lessons to continue, while I have a little talk about timelines with Neville to do. "As Harry and Sirius began to clear space in the hall, Professor Grey led Neville into the Tardis.

* * *

The interior of the Tardis was a simple coral design mixed with an organic and metal theme. The control room it's self was dark, with the main lights being a green light that radiated from the time rotor column and the lights in the hexagons on the walls. The console was composed of a mix between alien and earth technology; obvious forms of Human technology included, but not limited, a bicycle pump, a bell, a mallet and the Tardis monitor which was from an early 21st century computer. Around the monitor were an assortment of sticky notes from Sirius, Harry and the Professor. The room was also circular, with two different levels and supported by six coral pillars which all joined together at the top of the time rotor. Black cables hang from the centre of the roof to other random places of the roof. Under the floor around the console, the main platform, were several storage compartments. Bits of Rail connected some of the pillars; on one of these rails a seat was welded and this is where Neville sat as the Professor began to work on the monitor.

"Before you ask, no it's not magically expanded in size." Said Professor Grey.

"But, it's bigger on the inside."

"Exactly, but not by magic means. It' Dimensionally transcendental."

"What?"

"It's bigger on the inside let's just leave it at that. Now, you look like your dying to ask me something. So go on ask way."

A million questions buzzed through Neville's head and he was rather surprised with what came out of his mouth, "What is a police telephone box?"

"It's camouflaged. It's disguised as a police telephone box from 1963. Every time the TARDIS materialises in a new location, within the first nanosecond of landing, it analyses its surroundings, calculates a twelve-dimensional data map of everything within a thousand-mile radius and then determines which outer shell would best blend in with the environment... and then it disguises itself as a police telephone box from 1963.'"

"But if this Tardis of yours can be anything ever right? Then why does it choose to a police box?"

"The chameleon circuit is broken."

"Can't you fix it then?"

"I can. All that needs to be done is hotwiring the fragment links and superseding the binary index into the millennium retro-synthesiser while keeping the main harmoduliser at a frequency equal to that of the photonic ray radiator. But what can I say? She and I have history." Professor Grey slowly caressed a panel or two on his beloved Tardis. "And if she prefers looking like a gorgeous blue box, then who am I to argue."

Neville looked between the ma... Time Lord and sentient machine, although slightly creepy, he could see that the two did in fact seem rather nice together. "Umm… Professor weren't you going to explain some more about the timeline and as such?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. Yes I was. Am, yes am going to." The Professor answered sheepishly. "Okay in short time is like this. It's not as some think linear, well it is, sort of, but not, while at the same time… let's just say time is linear and not linear… time is relative, yes that explains it better. Following me so far Neville?"

"Yes! No… maybe?"

"Let me see… uhhh. People assume that time is a strict progression of cause-of-effect...but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly...timey-wimey...stuff. Do you get it now?"

"No… wait. Is it sort of like everything that has happened, will happen and is happening is all connected but at the same time not connected in some big collection of events and happenings?"

"Neville dose anything of what you just said make sense to you at all?"

"Not a word."

"Content to leave it like that?"

"Sure am."

"Good. Now on to lesson two. There are two different types of points in time, fixed and in flux. Fixed points cannot be changed such events like World War Two, the burning of Rome and the Grey Wars are big fixed points. But there are also little fixed points, small things that led to bigger events. In flux events are events that if changed, time can work around without affecting fixed events too badly. These events are, as you probably guessed, changeable. Of cause it's a lot more complex than just this is changeable and this isn't, but for now let's just leave it at that."

"Okay that one makes a bit more sense."

"Excellent! Moving on. Tell me Neville, what exactly do you know about me?"

"Well, just the legends and stories from Gran and history books. Like the ones that say you walked the lonesome rode, how you defeated the Dark Lord Lester, led the light elves to victory against the dark elf army, slayed the dragon king, prevented the burning of the fields of Anvarea, sunk the land of Atlantis-"

"Atlantis!" He exclaims, Professor Grey now smiling like a six year old. "That was a really cool place. Spot of trouble with an invading army, or twelve invading armies to be exact. I had to hide the whole island from the world to protect the people of Atlantis. I owed them that at the very least after they helped me with my regeneration… they honoured me with a stature, a festival and a holiday for the people. They also bestowed upon me the title of Presidion. I was such a glory seeker all those years ago.

"So got any more questions for me?"

"Yeah… Professor are you human?"

"Ahhh… In a way no, but I once was. You see Neville both my parents where human but I… I was different, still human just different. It was sort of like I was human plus… something else. Then one night that changed... I was just a kid when an, incident occurred. I was overwhelmed with emotion and my brain just couldn't take it so it changed and shortly after that so did my body. I was now a Time Lord, the last of the Time Lords. The others having been wiped out long ago. But at the same time I still remained with those human qualities that make your race so unique in the universe. Especially that little bit of human, that gut instinct that comes hand-in-hand with planet Earth that makes me slightly better than a normal Time Lord.

"Another thing that stayed from my human former self was magic. Only magic was going to take a long while to adapt to this new body. Unfortunately by the time my body was ready it was too late. My magic… it was broken. I couldn't ever live up to my true power, no matter what I did, regeneration, refusing of the cellular nerve system to my magical core, nano-splicing my own DNA… it was all useless."

It was in that moment that Neville felt a form of… kinship with Professor Grey. "I know how that feels Professor… to never truly feel the true form of your magic."

He looked at Neville for a long few moments. "I suppose you out of everyone would know exactly what that feels like. Lucky for you your little problem can be fixed with this." He pulled a lever on the console making a small opening appear in the wall and out shot a small piece of pointed wood, which Professor Grey caught and offered to Neville. "13" cherry wood, with a unicorn hair core, from my old friend Garrick Ollivander."

Neville stared in shock at the wand, his wand, the wand that he had owned in the last timeline and he had missed ever sense. "Thank-you so much Professor," Neville said as he took ownership of his wand for the first time… again. "You have no idea what this means to me."

The Professor's hearts wept with happiness at Neville's look of joy. "You are most welcome Neville Longbottom. And I hope one day that I to can know just how this must feel."

"Never doubt Professor that one day this will be me watching you unlock your true potential."

"That means a lot to me Neville…"

* * *

"Okay, Harry." Said Sirius after Harry and he had cleared an area in the hall and sat on one of the remaining tables. "First up revision on our last lesson… tell me what we covered last week."

"How in our society the purity of blood is not just measured by blood alone but by wealth, ancestry, magical power, knowledge, employment, ownership, magical talent, friends, family, type of one's magic and titles, whatever those are."

"And that's exactly what we are going to cover today… titles. In the muggle world, now days at least, most titles matter very little when it comes to everyday life. But in our world titles are a part of magic that affects us all. Give me a name of someone you know Harry."

"Pervy Pads." He answered immediately.

"Very funny… but let's use me as an example anyway. I hold the title of forth most Sirius Black the 3rd. This is my base title and the most important one I will ever have. Of cause anyone can take up a name but for it to be a title they must embrace it or it must be forced by others upon them."

"Like how we all force Pervy Pads on you."

"Yes Harry… just like that. I also hold the title of my nickname Padfoot. This name is a lot more secret and depending on other factors being secret can make certain titles more or less powerful. I am also an Enchanter which boosts both my Ancient Ruins and Charms magic. Once when I held the title of Auror I got a boost to my defensive and offensive spells… I still retain part of that boost. There are many more titles that a person can have, take Professor Grey for instance, he has hundreds if not thousands of different titles. Not all of them are active and many cancel each other out but still they factor into his power."

"What about me? Do I have any title?"

"Well you're name, which is boosted by popularity. You have the heir of House Potter as a title and the heir of House Black from me. Both are rather dependent on who is in the families. You are, as you know, the boy-who-lived… this being a new title I really have no idea how it would affect you… maybe obsessive amounts of fangirls…"

"Yes, yes. Have your little laugh. Just remember that nearly every one of those girls would sleep with me at the drop of a hat."

"Except you're too _noble _to ever consider that."

"Maybe once… but after last year… I don't know if I'd consider that being noble anymore."

Sirius smiled back at his godson. Having Professor Grey as a mentor and Sirius as a father figure had really done a lot in the way of teaching Harry how to loosen up and live a little. "I knew the Marauder Initiation would get you to see things in a different light… anyhow back to your titles. You also hold minor titles like Hogwarts student or basic titles such as boy. Of course the two most major titles you hold are Professor Grey's Apprentice and Master of Death."

"But I don't have the Deathly Hallows."

"Harry it's not the Hallows that make the master but the Master that make the Hallows. The Master of Death is far older then the Hallows, they have become more his symbol over the last few centuries. They are to him tools, tools only he can wield properly. Sure you may be stronger with them but without them you are still the Master of Death."

"Titles are a far more complicated than that aren't they Sirius?"

"Oh I'd say they're very serious, very serous indeed… okay fine. No more kidding around. Yeah you're right they are far more complex but we can go into them in more detail in another lesson. For now let's leave it at that, now for our practical lesson… more sword fighting." He produced two special swords from an expanded grey pouch. "Training swords only."

Harry nodded as he accepted the sword. Both had been charmed and enchanted to not injure anyone. "Swords at the ready," Sirius commanded. "At your go Harry."

"Okay… Go!"

Sirius came out swinging with a bold downwards strike, catching Harry off-guard and forcing him back. Harry recovered with a swift step to the right and swing from the left. Sirius deflected the armature blow with ease, he counted with his own step and swing this time from the right. Putting Harry back on the defensive.

"Come on Potter… I've seen better form from a blind fruit bat," Taunted Sirius.

"Shut your pie hole Black," Came Harry's retort.

Unfortunately this distracted Harry long enough for Sirius to deliver a strong flourish, almost knocking away Harry's pitiful defence. Sirius had more strength, endurance and reach then Harry, not to mention the years spent training in the sword art as a child. All Harry had was better reflexes as the two of them matched each other in speed. Harry needed something fast before Sirius could whittle him down any more, he needed a game changer.

"Ready to give up yet Potter?"

"Nope."

There it was… that look in Sirius' eyes. He was trying to get Harry to talk, so he would be distracted and therefore easy to beat. Harry could use this to his advantage.

"You're pathetic Potter."

It was now or never. "Well at least I'm not a…" There. The strike came from nowhere and would have caught Harry unaware had he been concentrating on what he was saying. Harry deflected it, much to the surprise of his godfather. He then let lose a low strike forcing Sirius to scuttle back. He only had moments to dive to the left into a roll as to avoid Padfoot's counter strike. Sirius angry over his failed tactic charged forward bring down a heavy strike onto Harry.

But Harry saw this coming to and used his forward momentum to catapult him over himself and face first into the stone floor. Harry went in for the final strike but Sirius was faster already he was to his feet and back in a fighting stance. The two circled each other, swords held out ready for the other to attack.

It was plain to see that sooner or later Sirius would wear Harry out and claim victory over the younger Gryffindor. The two kept feinting at each other, looking for an opening. Sirius being the better sword man found one within the next few minutes and struck. Going in hard on Harry's left.

Once again Harry was put on the defensive, trying desperately to block and deflect his godfather's almost perfect sword strikes. Harry hurt all over from the strain of trying to stand against the onslaught of attacks. His right leg gave out on him and he fell to his knees, panting and wheezing.

"Nice try Harry, you put on a really good show but the victor was always going to be me."

Only there was one thing Sirius forgot about his godson. Harry Potter didn't lose. No matter what, whether it be Dark Lords or the Slytherin quidditch team, Harry nearly always came out on top in the end. And it was with a sudden renewed strength that he flung himself to his feet and met Sirius' finishing struck with one of his own.

Sirius was both shocked and over powered by the clash of swords sending him crashing to the stone floor. Harry brought his sword down again at the defeated Sirius only this time it felt different, like it was pulsing with magical strength. Not to mention that the sword was glowing red and that when Sirius managed to bring up his own sword to defend against the incoming blow it was sliced in half, straight through the steel.

Harry's sword arm went limp and his sword toppled onto the ground. "What the hell just happened?" Asked Harry as he tried to move his now useless arm. Sirius just laid motionless there a stunned look on his face.

"Some sort of raw magical power," answered Professor Grey from in the Tardis' doorway. "Seems to have a major drawback though." He gave Harry's limp arm a scan with his sonic screwdriver. "Harmless drawback, mind you, should clear in a moment or so considering you only used a little bit of extra strength."

Neville voiced his opinion as he walked over from the Tardis to Harry. "Good for a quick finisher but I bet you any opponent who survives the blow would now be able to take you down far easier."

"Exactly," said Professor Grey, "Only to be used in an emergency, if you can help it Harry."

"Yes Mentor." Harry said as Neville began to poke his unresponsive arm. "Hey knock it off. Leave my arm alone." He swatted Neville's hand away with his other hand.

"Fine…" Neville said as he leaned down to pick up the two pieces of broken sword and Harry's dropped sword. He handed the broken bits over to Harry and brought Sirius' sword up into a defensive position. He gave it a few swings at imaginarily targets, testing the weight and balance.

"Had some experience with sword fighting Neville?" Asked Sirius who had managed to bring himself back to reality.

"Yeah, my Gran is rather big on the old pureblood traditions."

"Fencing as a kid was always my favourite pureblood activity," stated Sirius.

"Really?" Asked Neville. "Mine was the giant vela orgies."

"What!" Sirius looked like kid who had missed ten years of Christmas presents. "No one ever told me about the... wait a second."But it was too late already the three other wizards had completely lost it and broken down in tears from laughing. "I hate you all... every single one of you."

**_Authors notes:_** Okay so here's the explanation on my long hiatus. Multiple factors influenced my inactivity. School, work, depression and writers block to name a few. Plus at one stage I lost all the future chapters and had to rewrite a great deal of work. When I managed to recover the old copies I decided to continue with the rewrite as I liked it better then the originals. I do apologise for the long delay and would like to thank all my faithful readers for coming back.


End file.
